Fatal Destiny
by Kotou
Summary: Ummm. Xiaojin! Oh yeah! My first fanfic! Be nice. It takes place a little before tekken 3 and goes on to after tekken 4! Please Reply and tell me what you think! *Chapter 8* Last one!!!
1. Tears of Revelation

Fatal Destiny  
  
Chapter 1: Tears of revelation  
  
  
  
Kotu: I don't own anybody! Don't come to my house with a gun ready to shoot please!!!!  
  
It had been a few weeks since Ling Xiaoyu had moved to Japan. She had nowhere to live so she asked Heihachi if she could to live with him and his grandson. Seeing as it would be a nice change, he agreed to her stay. Ling was a sixteen-yearold girl with beautiful brown eyes and brown hair set in pigtails. Heihachi led Ling to her new room. "This is where you will be staying Ms. Ling." He said. She walked in and observed the surroundings. It was indeed lovely. Like staying in a fancy hotel. "Thank you." She walked in and started unpacking her things. She had a beautiful scenery of the mansion's garden by the side of her bed. She always loved looking out her window back at her house. She sat on her bed for a while thinking about the life that she left back at China. She was beginning to feel a slight bit homesick. "Heihachi has a grandson that lives with him, but I haven't been introduced to him yet. I wonder if he's cute. I wonder if he'll like me." With that thought in mind, Ling ran down the stairs to find Heihachi. "Mr. Mishima!" She called out. "Yes Xiaoyu, what is it?" "I was wondering.would I get to meet your grandson?" A smile crept up his face. "Yes. When dinner comes, you will see him." Ling smiled happily and hopped back up the stairs into her room. "Alright! I get to meet him! Wait! What is his name?" She had been so excited that knowing who he was first off had slipped her mind. She shrugged her shoulders and finished unpacking. When she was finally done, she plopped herself down on her bed and opened her diary. "Dear diary," she started. "Today I officially moved in with Mr. Mishima. I am so eager to meet his grandson. I heard that both of his parents are dead and all he has left is his grandfather. I think that's sad. No one should truly be alone. I don't know what I would do without my family. I miss them already. Well, sort of. I still want to accomplish my dream of building an amusement park! I think I'll name it Xiaoyu Land! Silly idea, I know! Hey, I'll think of a better name later." There was a voice from downstairs. It sounded like an older woman. "Ms. Xiaoyu, dinner is ready!" She called. "O.K. I'm on my way! Listen diary I gotta go. It's time for my big debut!" She said slamming the book shut and running down the stairs. She saw a young man walk out of a large room. 'That must be him!' She thought. He was wearing black pants with a teal flame without a shirt. Ling gazed at his awesome body. She was shocked to see such a gorgeous man walk in front of her. His expression wasn't too happy though. "Hi! I'm Ling." He walked right passed her as if she wasn't there. He walked up the steps and Ling followed. "I'm Ling Xiaoyu! I live with you now." She said merrily. He just stopped for a moment. "Great. Now if you don't mind I must change." He said coldly. Ling backed away sadly. She had hoped that he would be friendlier. His voice sent chills down her spine. His tone was that of a get-away-from-me kind of voice. She had heard that kind of tone from so many people. She turned her head and slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Heihachi sat at the head of the table. "So Ms. Xiaoyu. Did you meet my grandson yet?" He asked. She lowered her head and said, "Mr. Mishima, I don't think he likes me very much." She sat down in the third chair. "Nonsense! You are a wonderful, beautiful child." He said kindly. He arrived next to his grandfather. Ling looked at him worriedly. She could tell by his stare and tone of voice that he didn't like her and didn't want anything to do with her. "Jin, this is." Before Heihachi could get a word in, Jin said "Yeah. I know. Ling Xiaoyu." Her ears rang at his cold tone of voice. She thought it was best to not speak to him. If he didn't want anything to do with her, she would just stay out of his way. That night the dinner table was silent. No one had said a word. Ling ate slowly and steadily; half aware of what was going on, and half in her own daydream. Finally she had finished dinner. She bowed and said thank you and left to go in her room. She sat down on her bed and looked at her alarm clock. "8:30p.m. It's still kind of early. I wish I had something to do." She reached for her diary and pencil. "Dear Diary. I don't think Jin likes me at all. I don't know why. I thought I was being nice. Maybe I just caught him at a bad time. Maybe he was having a bad day. I don't want him to hate me. I think he's cute and I would like to get to know him." She closed her diary and sighed. She tried to avert her mind to something else. She turned on the T.V. and saw a special news report. "This is a special news report! People from all around the world are being mysteriously kidnapped. Some have been found dead. Researchers believe it to have started in an ancient ruin in Mexico. They believe it to be a vicious monster. Please, stay indoors and lock up!" Ling turned off the T.V. "That's horrible! What's gunna happen to all those innocent people?" She laid her head on her huge cotton pillow. She tried to fall asleep. It was uneasy at first, but then she found her peace. Two weeks had passed and things were not lightening up between Ling and Jin. It seemed that they kept a far distance from eachother. Ling didn't even bother with trying to talk to him. Some times Jin felt the urge to say something nice, but he couldn't. He felt that he had to keep a far distance from her. It wasn't his choice, yet the choice of destiny. Sometimes he tried to smile, but he didn't to keep her from wanting to get to know him. It was 3:30A.M. Saturday, when Heihachi got a visit from Hong Kong Police and Detective Lei Wulong. He knocked on the door. "Yes?" Heihachi asked. "Is there a girl by the name of Ling Xiaoyu living here?" Heihachi stepped back to let the man in. Heihachi knocked on the girl's door. Ling moaned then lifted her head up. "Yes? What is it?" She asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "There is a man here to see you." Ling hopped out of bed and changed into her clothes. She opened the door and walked down the stairs. Jin secretly followed her. "I know you! You're Mr. Wulong! You work in Hong Kong by the building next to my parents!" She said. His expression wasn't a happy one. He motioned her to sit. She sat. "You don't look too happy. Why is that?" She asked. Jin was standing by the stairs behind Ling. She didn't even notice he was there. Lei had bowed his head down looking at the papers on his lap. "Ms. Ling, how do you like living here in Japan?" She felt her heart beat faster. Did he know that she came here illegally? Was he here to take her back home? "I like it a lot! I think It's a wonderful place to live." He looked at her with a painful stare. "How do you like living with Mr. Heihachi?" She took a deep breath. "I think he's a nice man and he treats me well. I only wish that his grandson would talk to me though. I wish that he would say something. But instead, he ignores me, he moves away every time I try to get near him. It's ok I guess. If he doesn't want to.I won't make him. Oh! Mr. Heihachi has me enrolled in his School! My life here is pretty good." Then with much resent, Lei handed Ling the papers. "Wha-what's this?" She asked. Lei stood up, towering over the girl. Jin walked up the stairs and stood by his room, which was across the hall from Ling's. "She wants to be my friend and all I am doing is ignoring her. I want to be her friend. I feel that I can't. It's all because of my stupid dream!" He had heard footsteps running up the stairs. He had seen Ling run into her room and collapse on the floor. She was crying in great big sobs. He wanted to know what was bothering her. He slowly approached the girl who was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest, and hugging the pillow. Jin hated to see her cry. Looking at her, he could see pain stabbing at his heart like knives. He knelt beside her and touched her warm cheek. She flinched at his touch and darted her eyes at him. It surprised her to see such a calm and caring expression when all he had shown was hate. She kept her face emotionless and began to cry again. Jin took a deep breath and said, "Ling, what's wrong?" He said in a mellow tone. She couldn't help but to want to tell him everything. She wanted to collapse in his arms and fall deeply in love. She wanted him to show her love, what she had obviously missed out on. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What? Now you want to talk to me? All this time you have ignored me, and now you want to be my friend!" He felt remorseful. She was right he had been a jerk to her, and she didn't need that. "I'm sorry. I felt like I had to be apart from you. Now, All I want is to be a part of you. I want to be your friend." Her face turned gentler. She tried to calm her crying. Jin used the sleeve of his sweater to dry her tears. She managed to speak to him in a civilized tone. "Why did you feel that way?" She asked. He brought himself closer to her, wrapping his arms around her so that she would be near his heart. "Ever since my mom died I felt like there was no love left in the world. All I knew was my mother's teachings. The only love I experienced was hers. When she died, I felt torn away of all of that. I felt like I could never get close to someone, or else they might leave me." Ling buried her face in his chest. "I wouldn't leave you." She said innocently. "With you being my only friend, I would 'never' leave you. If you were to ever leave me, or if I were to wake up one morning to find that you're not there, I would go and search the world till I found you." She smiled meekly and asked, " So. Who killed your mother?" "Ogre did. He's a monster who goes around stealing people's souls. He took my mother away from me when I was fifteen." Jin lowered his head to stare in her eyes. They were glossy and had a certain crying to them. Jin could feel himself becoming weak. He still wanted Ling to be able to see him as a friend. He decided to ask her one more time. "Ling. Will you tell me why you're crying. I promise I will listen." She looked at the folder that was lying beside her. It pained her to look at it. "I.I wanted to come to Japan so I could achieve my ultimate dream; to build a theme park. Now my dream isn't really what I want. The demon that killed your mom also killed my parents. I felt as if they really didn't care about me at all. Sometimes my mom would leave and not say goodbye to me, or 'I love you'. My dad." She paused. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. Jin held her closer to him. "My dad was always busy and I hardly ever saw him. Honestly, I could not tell you what he looks like or anything about him. I was hoping that once I won the King Of Iron Fist tournament that I would go back home and change my relationship with my parents." She hugged him around his waist and cried some more. She felt stupid that she was crying on somebody that she just met. Jin stroked her hair. He knew what she was going to say. She didn't have to tell him. "And now.I won't ever see them again." He picked her up towards him. He was remembering when he was her age and how hard it was for him to get over the loss of his mother. She could feel his tears falling on her cheek. She held his hand and laid her head on his chest. It surprised her that her tears would open Jin up to her. She reached her hand up to the side of his face and wiped his tears as he had done for her. "Thank you." He said gathering himself up and shook off his pain. He began to stand up and offered Ling his hand, which she gladly took. He stretched and set Ling on her bed. She smiled as Jin tucked her in. "Jin." She called. He turned to look at her lovely gaze. "Will you spend the rest of the night with me?" Jin felt a bit uneasy about sleeping with another girl, but he smiled and nodded. "Alright." He lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He was glad that he finally had a friend. He loved the feeling of being cared for. Ling had showed him, in just this one night, what friendship and love truly meant. Ling had smiled at Jin when he agreed. She liked him a lot and hoped someday they would become best friends, maybe more. "Jin." "Hm?" "Thank you." She said closing her eyes. "For what?" "For being my friend." She said as they both drifted off to sleep. That night was the best night either of them ever had. They found certain warmth in each other's company they never knew was there. Although they only slept together and nothing more; they both fell asleep knowing that they would be safe and that no matter what, they would be by each other's side. It was a new step for Jin. He had finally learned to trust again. Not only in somebody he lived with, but his new friend, and perhaps, someday, his new love. 


	2. New friends

Chapter 2: New friends  
  
Kotu: I still don't own anyone!  
  
This is perfect for J/L fans! Hope you enjoy. Don't worry; I wasn't high or drunk when writing this! I just needed some laughs.  
  
Morning came, soon enough. The whole thing felt like a dream. The rising sun shone through her window, making her eyes open. She was startled to still see Jin there, lying next to her. She smiled and laid her head down on her pillow. She did not want this happy feeling to go. She closed her eyes to let the sun bathe her in its warmth. She felt Jin kiss her gently on her forehead. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Oh. Did I wake you?" He asked. Ling shook her head. "No. The sun woke me up. I was just resting a little while." She said holding his gaze for as long as she could. He had the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen, the most serene brown eyes; she could immediately fall in love. That was what she had feared she was doing; falling in love with her new friend. Jin stared at her beautiful face. Her milky white skin looked healthy through the sun's rays. He wanted so much to touch her but held back his urge; he had only met her yesterday. She arose from her bed and stretched out her arms. She looked at Jin and smiled. "Aren't you going to wake up?" Jin looked at the clock beside her bed. "Yeah, it's getting late. She rolled out of bed and absent-mindedly fell off her bed. She fell hard on her back. Jin rushed to her side. "Ling, are you alright?" Her legs were still on her bed, yet the rest of her body was dangling on the floor. She looked at the position she was in and laughed. "How did I get here?" She laughed. Jin took her hand and helped her up. He couldn't help but laugh with her. She was so careless. It was funny. Seeing him actually laugh was a blessing. He hadn't ever smiled or talked to her before last night. "What are you laughing at?" She said sardonically. Just thinking about that made him laugh. "How did you fall? You were way on the other side of the bed. You know I'll never let this down." He smirked. She Held her nose high and walked out of her room. "You know, one of these days you're gunna do something embarrassing." Then she looked at him playfully. That stare of hers teased him in so many ways. "And I'll be the one laughing! I won't even let our kids forget!" She quickly shut her mouth. She retraced what she had just said. She didn't want Jin to hear that. 'Maybe he didn't hear that." She thought. Her face became a pinkish color. Jin, with his arms folded across his chest replied, "Our kids? Who said we were going to have kids?" Ling's face was now noticeably red. She decided to make him feel like he heard wrong. "Jin! You can't hear! I said 'your' kids!" She scuffed. That was it! She had made her comeback. "Hm. Nope. You said 'our' kids. My hearing is excellent." So much for comebacks. Ling was almost positive she had Jin right where she wanted him. Then it hit her. If he was going to be stubborn, she might as well to; just to see how it works out. "You obviously misunderstood me. Why would I say our kids? That would mean that you and me.no. I just don't see it happening." She said as she stuck out her tongue. 'Oh yeah! That was perfect!' She thought. She had to admit that it was a good plan. He couldn't say anything to that. She had planned all her words perfectly. She always won petty little fights. It was one of her talents. Jin Kazama was not about to let that remark get to him. He was better than that. He knew if he tried to say it in words, he would probably screw up. So he thought of a way to get her back. It wasn't going to be pretty; she might even hate him after it. "What's wrong Jin? Had enough? Or should I call you 'daddy?'" That was it! His cue! "Daddy, huh?" Jin said as he slowly turned his gaze towards Ling. Heihachi's maid had just finished making breakfast. The table was set and everything was ready. "Sir. Breakfast is ready. Will you do the honors in calling down Master Jin and Lady Xiaoyu?" Heihachi nodded as he slowly walked up the steps. His old bones just aren't what they used to be. When he got to Jin's room, he saw that his room was vacant. He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards Ling's bedroom. He saw that the door was closed, and he heard voices. "Daddy? You want to see daddy? I'll give you daddy!" Jin said as he was pushing his body on Ling's. "No! Jin, stop!" She laughed. She hadn't remembered when she had so much fun. "Stop! You're tickling me!" Heihachi had a worried look on his face. Somehow, he didn't want to open the door anymore; for fear of what he might find. "I thought that it would be nice to have a girl live in this house. Someone to give Jin Company, but damn! I didn't know he would go to such extent!" Heihachi put his ear by the door. "What? You don't think I'm good father material?" He asked. Ling was laughing up a storm. Whatever they were doing, she sure as hell liked it. "No.Jin! I didn't mean." "Oh, you're just saying that you can't see us having children!" Jin's voice sounded exited. It was as if he was.NO! NO WAY! "Perish the thought!" Heihachi said under his breath. Their battle became louder and more interesting. He could hear the bed creaking wildly and loudly. The maid came up behind Heihachi. "Mr. Mishima, What's going on?" She asked. "I thought you were just going to get the kids for breakfast." "Shh. Listen." He said. She put her ear to the door. "Listen Jin!" Ling said giggling. "I didn't say anything like that! All I'm trying to say is." Jin had interrupted her. "What? What are you trying to say? That I can't be a daddy? That I'm not skilled?" His voice was playful. Ling decided that it was now or never. She was going to see what his reaction was. "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! You may have the body, but who said you got the skills?" Jin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! She had just told him that he didn't have.skill! "I got your skill right here!" He said pushing her on to him. "Jin! Wait! Not yet! I." She bursted out laughing again. Heihachi opened the door and flew in. "NOOOOOOOO! Jin! Don't do it!" The old man ran so fast that he hit the wall and fell on the floor. The two of them looked at him lying on the floor with a big bruise on his head. Ling crawled off of Jin and kneeled by his side. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Jin! What the Hell do you think you're doing?" He asked rubbing his head. The maid walked in laughing. "We were just playing around." "I heard! She's so young, I'm glad I came in when I did." Jin looked awkwardly at his grandfather. "What do you mean? You don't think.Oh! Grandfather.you're a sick man!" Ling looked up at Jin. "What's wrong?" She asked. Jin looked at Xiaoyu's sincere face. "He thought we were.you know." She looked at Heihachi. She helped him up onto his feet. "Are you ok Mr. Mishima?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." "Good." She slapped him so hard that he flew across the room and hit another wall and fell back on the floor. "You're sick Mr. Mishima! You have a dirty mind!" Heihachi rubbed the new bump on his head. "OW!" He cried in pain. Jin laughed at the thought of what passed his grandfather's head. He had to admit, it was a silly thought. She walked out the door and smelled the aroma of freshly made pancakes. "Oh! Yummy! Blue berry pancakes with Banana topping! My favorite food in the whole world!" Ling hopped around the room for a few times. Then ran down the stairs to eat. She sat on the other side of the table, across from Jin so that she could see his handsome face. That morning was one of the most treasured moments they had. Ling could not stop talking to Jin. He listened to every word, which made her feel good. It was what she needed. She had missed out on so much love in her life, and now she was regaining it; all from one person-Jin Kazama. Days had passed by and they were coming to know eachother quite well. Jin had always been the one to listen when she needed a friend to talk to. Ling had always been there for him when he needed company. It was her company he liked best of all. All day during school, Jin was bombarded with girls. This was his usual routine. Nothing special, go to school, have girls stalk him, trying to find some peace was hard enough. Everywhere he went there were girls trying to get close to Jin. Ling saw it. She knew they loved him. She was just wondering why he never made contact with them. 'Maybe it's because he's afraid to get to know them Just like he told me that he was afraid to get to know me for fear that he might lose me.' She thought. It was a silly thing when she put it all together. Why would he be afraid that he might lose her? How could he? She had been his friend thus far, why give up now? No. She wasn't going to lose his friendship to something as stupid as fearing the impossible. She wanted Jin to open himself up to everyone. The thought of Jin being popular with the girls made her jealous. She liked him being with her. It made her feel special. That day at lunch, Ling decided to blow off her friends to sit by Jin. He was a little shocked, but not much. She decided to start off the conversation. "Hey Jin! Mind if I sit with you?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "Sure." She sat across from him as she did every day. "Your friends forget to reserve a seat for you?" He asked. She looked over his shoulder to see everyone staring at her. She gave a cocky grin and brought her eyes back to him. "No. I just wanted to sit by you is all. Why? Am I bothering you?" She asked. "Not at all. I enjoy talking to you." She could tell he meant that. She turned her eyes to see the group of girls staring at her. Ling didn't have very many friends. She only pretended to fit in. To be perfectly honest, she had a lot of 'female' enemies. The girls from the I-Love-Jin fan club were the ones that hated her the most. That was like.the majority of female students in the school. She simply smiled and ate some of her egg salad. They talked that whole hour. Everyone stood in awe and nobody ate their lunch. As it was time to go to class, Ling and Jin grabbed their stuff. "Hey, meet me by the courtyard after school. I want to walk home with you." He said walking with her out into the hall. "Sure." She agreed. Before they went their separate ways, Ling tiptoed to Jin kissing his cheek. It had been the first time she had kissed him. Well, sort of kissed him. She felt happy after she did that and skipped to her class. 'I kissed him!' She applauded. 'Well, it was more of a peck on the cheek, but my lips made contact with his handsome face. She held her books close to her heart and paraded into her classroom. Jin went to his next class with his hand on his cheek. He had never been kissed by a girl before. His mother had only kissed him. What could have drawn her to do such a thing? He sat there at his desk not paying any attention to the teacher. He liked Xiaoyu; she was a reliable and trustworthy friend. It was something about her today though that made her seem "special" to him. He looked out the window and saw the beautiful scenery of the cherry blossoms sway in the wind. Today would be an excellent day for them to walk home together. They might not even go straight home; they might stop and watch the sun set, or walk around the park near the mansion, or they just might sit together under a tree and enjoy each other's company. To Jin it seemed as if hours have gone by. He looked up at the dreary clock whose hands were pointing on the 2 and 11. It was 2:55. Almost time to get out of this forsaken building and spend time with Ling. He was starting to worry. He never felt so excited about being with anyone the way he had now. He sat there keeping his gaze on the clock above him. He hadn't heard a word that was going on in that class, which was surprising considering that he is such a great student. The bell had rung and Jin gave a loud sigh of relief. He grabbed his binder and went to the courtyard to wait for Ling. She had just gotten her things situated when a senior walked by her and pushed her down. She fell on her butt and all of her things were spread out on the floor. She looked up and saw a skinny and tough looking girl tower over her. Ling bared some of her teeth as she went to pick up her stuff. The girl stepped on her wrist, making it bleed. Ling gave a shriek and pulled her hand back. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped. The senior just stared at her in disgust. "You pathetic rat! Just stay away from Jin! Do you hear me?" She barked. Ling picked her stuff up from the ground and kicked the girl's stuff on the ground. She saw an important looking paper and stepped all over it causing it to rip. A smile crept on her lips. "I'll go as close to Jin as I want. And you can't stop me. So don't even try! Do you hear that?" She said as she proudly marched away. The girl gasped as she saw Ling's bravery. She was new here and already she was succeeding in where all the other girls failed; talking to Jin. She didn't think that Ling was going to get off that easy. "You insolent little twerp! You will be sorry, I promise. You will pay!" She said as she gathered her things. She looked at the paper that Ling ripped up. It was her final exam that she had been slaving on all month. Ling jumped down the steps and saw Jin waiting for her. She rushed towards him and took his hand in hers. "Hey! You didn't leave without me." She said happily. "Why would I?" He asked. She smiled at him and shook her head. "So, where do you want to go?" He asked gently. She looked up in confusion. "I thought we were just going home." He frowned almost like a pathetic puppy. "We.can.if you want to." "No! Not if you had something planned." She looked out into the horizon. "Besides, it's too early to go home now. We have all afternoon!" She said tugging his arm. She was happy that she had Jin with her to spend the whole day with. She had felt closer to him for some reason. Jin looked at Ling's scratch on her hand. "What happened?" He asked concerned as he held her hand. She bit her lower lip. She didn't want to tell Jin that she was fighting over him with another girl. But she knew that Jin hated liars, so she couldn't lie to him either. "I just." She looked in his eyes. BIG MISTAKE! If he had been someone else, this wouldn't have been so hard. He looked worried; an emotion that he never expressed before. She could see the pain in his eyes; worried that his friend was hurt. It was just a little scratch! Nothing serious. She wasn't going to die, she could handle herself. Although, Jin hated to see his loved ones suffering. She couldn't lie. Not when she knew he cared so much. "It's nothing. A senior just stepped on my hand is all. I'm ok though, really!" She said with a smile of reassurance. Her smile however didn't take away from the pain that was captivated in his eyes. "Why?" He asked. What an indirect kind of question. How does he expect her to answer to that? "Why what?" "Why did they step on your hand?" Jin was obviously worried. Even to him, he sounded way too over protective. That didn't matter though. If that is what he had to be to save his friend, that is what he'll be. She sighed. There was no use in hiding it. "Jin, she didn't like the idea of me being with you. She was jealous so she stepped on me. I can understand though. I would be equally jealous, if not more if someone took you from me." He had a regretful look on his face. "I'm sorry. They're not going to leave you alone because of me." She raised her wounded hand to touch his face. "Listen to me Jin. I am not going to let a bunch of snobby-nosed-brats take you away from me! I can't fight them though. They are weaker than I. But I." She couldn't say it. Her words couldn't come out of her mouth right. Jin took her hand and caressed where she had gotten scratched. The two of them walked out of the courtyard into the distance. There was a nice park ahead. Ling turned her gaze towards Jin. "Can we stay here?" She asked. Jin nodded. "Wherever you want to go is fine with me." She smiled and walked towards a cherry blossom tree. There she was, sitting under the shade of the tree with her friend. She smiled as she looked around to explore. "I just love parks! Especially amusement parks!" She saw two swings across from the tree. She ran over to the one on the right and launched herself forward. She held on to the chain and closed her eyes. She imagined that she was flying through the air. She was a beautiful angel who was watching over Jin. She had imagined that he was next to her as he was about to embrace her for a kiss. She suddenly felt herself stop. She opened her eyes and saw that Jin had grabbed the chain. "Hey! What gives?" She said gallingly. A smile crept on Jin's lips. "What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously. Her eyes widened just a bit, but not enough for him to notice. "Nothing. I was just enjoying my ride, that's all." She felt Jin's arms wrap around her waist. It gave her chills. Her face immediately turned red. He laid his chin on her shoulder so that he could whisper in her ear. "I saw that dreamily look on your face. You can't hide it from me. Nor should you." His breath was so warm. Ling could feel her temperature shoot up in her cheeks. She shivered as she heard him speak. He had never made her feel this way. After a long time of blushing, she finally got the nerves to talk to him. "I was just thinking about how nice it would be." She stopped to think. 'If I told him the rest, would he still want to be my friend?' She thought. Her happy expression turned into a worried one. Jin's eyes became fuller as he saw her reaction. "Yeah, go on." He wanted to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know what was in her heart. She tried to avoid looking at him. She knew at times, that when a girl tells a guy her true feelings about them, the guy then realizes it and starts to avoid them. Ling didn't want Jin to avoid her. Not like how he had done earlier before they met. "If you don't tell me, I'll do it!" She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Do what?" She asked worriedly. "Just tell me and you won't have to worry about it." "No." "No?" "No!" "Ok. You chose your own fate. Not me." Ling was worried. What did he have planned? What was he going to do? He grabbed the chain and pulled back. "No! No, no, no, no, no, No Jin!" He launched her as hard as he could forward. She lost complete balance and flew off the swing. "Ahhhhhhh!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm gunna die!" Jin ran as fast as he could and caught her in his arms. She was angry, yet thankful that he caught her. "What? No thank you?" "It was your fault I flew off my swing! Why should I be happy?" "My fault? If you would have told me what you were thinking." "Why do you want to know?" "Ling," He said softly, "you shouldn't have to hide anything from me. We're friends. You should be able to trust me." "I do Jin. I trust you with all my heart. I promise, that I will tell you, but not now." "Why?" "Because we're not ready yet." In front of her was the most beautiful array of colors she had ever seen. It was the setting sun. She looked at its beauty wide-eyed. "Jin! Let's go to the top of that hill!" She shouted. She sprang up form his arms and grabbed Jin's hand. They raced up to the peak of the hill and captured the sun's beauty. It was perfect. The sky was orange and red, like a fireball about to hit earth. She couldn't explain it in words. She was holding Jin's hand still, not wanting to let him go. Jin had felt the same way. As he watched this beauty, he couldn't keep his eyes off her for a second. He wanted to make today special, and that's what he intends to do. She couldn't keep her mind off Jin. That's the way she liked it best. She knew that she wanted today to be memorable; she sat on the ground leaning her head on his shoulder. "Sunsets are always beautiful, but today, this one seems to be the best. It's amazing." She closed her eyes as she felt Jin put his arm around her. "Extraordinarily beautiful." She knew that this was it. It was now, or never. Jin was going to end this day with a surprise. He hadn't planned on doing it, it just happened that way. "Jin?" Ling said sadly. Jin looked over to her with a smile on his face. She took one last breath before she made her next decision. "Kiss me." She reached her lips to his. It was a simple and sweet kiss that they shared. When she broke away, she had seen how surprised Jin looked. Jin hadn't seen that coming. He was shocked! Shocked! He realized that he wasn't the only one. Ling's face was rosy and she looked like a murderer who just found out that they killed their best friends. Ling wondered why Jin stared at her funny. It wasn't like she did anything "Wrong". "Jin, stop looking at me like that." She said. He didn't move. If he was still in shock, she might have to call the ambulance. Jin laughed to himself. "Sorry. That was my.um.first kiss you know." He said scratching his head. That sort of made her feel better. "That was my first kiss too. And I don't regret it." She said holding his shoulder. She had felt like a burden had been lifted off of her conscience. Sure, It was just a two second kiss, but it had been enough for her. She wanted to know if she truly loved him. She was uncertain if she "loved" him, but she knew that she really, really liked him. She knew by the way she acted. The way her heart skipped a beat when she had drawn herself near him; and the way she felt when she kissed him. It was a new beginning to something that could end up into a beautiful relationship. After watching the sunset, Jin and Ling walked back home, in silence. She couldn't tell if Jin was upset that she kissed him or what. She didn't know what to say. She walked upstairs into her room and sat on her bed. She pulled out her diary from her binder and began writing. "Dear diary. Today was.very interesting. I don't know how to explain my feelings, but I feel something towards Jin. I don't think its love, yet." She paused and looked at her mirror across from her bed. She saw the reflection of a young sixteen yearold who was denying her true feelings. Why was she hiding it? Was there something she didn't want him to know? Or maybe, it was the other way around. Maybe Jin was hiding his feelings. She had to know. First, she had to admit her feelings. "I'm sorry diary. I was lying to you." She looked back up in the mirror and softly spoke. "I don't like him.I love him. I know that he might not feel the same way, but I just have to know. I have to know what he thought about that kiss." Jin was sitting on his bed doing his homework. He was one of the smartest kids in school, and homework was never a problem. Tonight however, homework became a problem. His mind was tangled with Ling. He couldn't stop thinking about her and that kiss. He liked her. She was a reliable and loyal friend. She understood his past, and never once ran away from him. He put his books aside and stared out his balcony. The moon was bright and full. Everything seemed to have a place in it's glory. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Ling opened the door slowly and stepped in. Jin smiled and motioned her to come to the balcony with him. She walked up next to him and stared straight out for as far as the eye could see. "There is so much beauty out there. From here, I can only see as much as my eye will let me," She placed her hand on his. "But there is more past the horizon. I know it's out there.somewhere. I don't need to see it, because I feel it." Jin didn't say anything. He stared ahead letting the cool breeze refresh him. The wind blew his bangs gently across his face. "Jin, are you mad at me?" She asked forlornly. Jin gave her a twisted look. Then he saw how sad she was. She really believed that he was mad at her. "No! Why would you think that?" She looked down at her feet. Something told her that it might not be a good idea to tell him. "I dunno. Maybe because of that kiss." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It was a friendly kiss. We're friends." That hadn't been what Jin wanted to say, that's just what happened to come out. He wanted a true love kiss from her. Ling looked back at Jin with a crooked smile. She hadn't meant it to be a friendly kiss. That obviously told her one of two things: She was a bad kisser and couldn't get the message through to him, or that they were just friends, and that's all he thought they were. She sighed and smiled back. "Right Jin. Friends. Nothing more and nothing less." She forced herself to say that. It was against her will. Jin looked sad for a moment. He wanted to be more than friends, but he wasn't sure if he could handle that. He was unsure if Ling thought of him as more than just a friend. They stayed up together to watch the beautiful full moon. Then it was time for them to go to bed. Ling looked at the clock that read 12:00A.M. It was midnight. She sighed and said, "Well, Its already getting late. We've got school in the morning too. I'm going to bed now." Jin didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him until he could fall asleep. "Right. I'm going to bed now too. Goodnight." She gave him a hug and left his room. As she walked out into the hall, She had heard Heihachi talking on the phone with someone. She slowly walked down the carpeted stairs. "Yes, that's right. Jin is entering the tournament. You can be sure that he will make it to the final battle. I know he will defeat Ogre." What was this guy up to? Jin was in the tournament as well? How come he hadn't told her? And worst of all, He was going to fight Ogre; the being that killed their parents. What if he didn't make it? He would leave her alone. She stopped thinking for a while and listened some more. "We also have one new challenger. Her name Is Ling Xiaoyu. She is a tough fighter, Jin may have trouble with this girl." Silence. "Yes, but you see, they have been getting along quite well, One of them will lose and then they will become enemies. Either way, I've got Jin." She couldn't believe her ears. She was just bait to get to Jin. She decided to run back upstairs and tell him. She opened the door without knocking and saw him sitting on his bed. She ran over and jumped on him. "Jin! I'm sorry!" She cried. She didn't want this to happen. If she tells him, she knows what he'll do. She didn't want to lie to him or keep any secrets from him because she knew he hated that. "Listen. Heihachi is using me to get to you! I heard him on the phone with someone. He says that if one of us looses, we will become enemies and that he's got you!" Jin lowered his head. He knew that there was something wrong with the way his grandfather was acting. He felt his heart sink and he looked at her with loving and caring eyes. She was crying and couldn't understand his reaction. "That's not true." He said calmly. "There would be no way that I would even think about being your enemy." She sat up and grabbed his wrist. "I know! I wouldn't betray you if my life depended upon it! I told you once and I'll say it again. I will never leave you." Her eyes became misty. Jin leaned her body more towards his masculine chest. She threw her arms around him, feeling his heart beat with hers. She decided that she would argue with him about not telling her that he would be in the tournament later. Right now she only wanted to stay with him. 


	3. Reflectoin

Chapter 3: Reflection  
  
Nope, still don't own.  
  
Hey! This chapter gets a bit more."Romantic." I can't say how much exactly, but it's cute. A definite for Xiaojin fans everywhere. Like me!!  
  
  
  
She saw that it was already 1:00 in the morning. She really needed to head off to bed. She looked up at Jin who had already fallen asleep. She knew that she had to get into her room to change, and get to bed. She slowly peeled off Jin's arms around her. She crawled down from his bed and crawled to the door. "Ling.where are you going?" He asked in a sleepy tone. She frowned, knowing that she had awakened him. "I was.uh.going to bed now." She said. Jin opened one eye slowly, then the other. "I thought you were sleeping with me? What's wrong? Was I doing something uncomfortable to you?" Ling smiled then laughed. She laughed so hard, that she hit her head on the doorknob. "Ow! No. No Jin, you were fine. I just.uh.have to change.and.my clothes are in my room so." "You can change here. Just wear whatever you normally wear to bed." "Yeah well.what I normally wear to bed isn't something I should wear to bed with a guy unless we were married or dating!" Jin smiled. How could anything be "that" bad? "Ling, we're friends. I won't take advantage of you. I promise. Anyway, what do I care what you wear, I'll be asleep." Ling slowly backed away from the door. Jin had a point. He would be asleep, and he can't see when he's asleep. "Ok. Fine." She said. "Don't worry, I won't look." He turned off the light so that the room was dark. To her dismay, and his advantage, the moonlight gave just enough illumination to show her body. She slowly peeled off her shirt and set it on the floor next to the bed. Jin saw the light glow bounce off the revealed skin of her breast. He could also see her black-laced tight spaghetti strap braw. Jin couldn't keep his eyes off her chest. "Jin! Are you looking?" She asked. He quickly shut his eyes. No! I'm not. Stop sounding so paranoid." "I see! So I'm not good enough for you to look at, is that it?!" "What? I didn't say that!" "We'll why weren't you looking at me?" "Because you told me not to!" "Well, wasn't it just a little tempting?" Jin began to blush. "Well, was it? Come on Jin, I know you! I know that you're a nice guy, but remember; you are a 'guy!'" "I have morals you know!" "Just look at me!" She yelled. He slowly opened his eyes. She had slipped her pants off and set them next to her shirt. She laid next to him revealing her undergarments. "Well?" He couldn't help but to scan her beautiful silky body. He wanted so much to do something. Then he thought of the perfect thing to do. He gently put his hand on her cheek and ran a few of his fingers down her neck causing her to shiver. "You're absolutely beautiful Ling." He slowly smoothed out her skin by her strap, pulling it down half an inch. They both liked the feeling. Ling liked the way that Jin touched her. Jin honestly wanted to see her breast. With this entire thing running through his mind, he stopped. If he hadn't what would Ling have done? Would she agree to his burning passions?"I.um." "I know." She said She placed Jin's hand on her chest. He could feel his temperature rise. "Jin, I feel the same way you do." She helped him with the two spaghetti straps from her braw, revealing more to Jin than he had ever seen. "Touch me." She said. She moved closer to Jin. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. This is the way he wanted things to be. He was glad that she felt the same way.  
  
*** The next morning, Friday, Jin woke up on the floor holding his pillow. He looked up in shock to see that Ling wasn't there. He crawled back onto his bed and looked around. There was no one in sight. "Jin!" Called a voice. He sprung to his feet and opened the door. It was Ling, dressed and ready for school. She chuckled, "Jin, you're not even dressed yet." She said shaking her finger at him. He scratched his head. "Did you.uh.did we sleep together last night?" He asked uneasily. She placed her finger on her bottom lip. "Um.yeah but I left around 1:00. So, we kind of slept together. I guess." Jin looked at her in disappointment. It must have been a dream. There was one thing to look forward to. Now that he knew his feelings for her, he had to find out her feelings for him. "Jin.you're still not dressed. I'm going walking. If you want to meet up with me later, I'll wait for you in the courtyard." Jin nodded as she closed the door for him to get dressed. "It was just a dream," He whispered, "yet it felt so real." He changed into his school clothes and walked over to the mirror to check him. He had seen, a young man who fell in love with his best friend. He couldn't deny it any longer. He desperately wanted to be with her. In the mirror, Jin could see his soul. His passion for her was outstanding. He was going to tell her. He left his room and headed out the door. He saw that Ling was walking no to far from reaching distance. He ran to catch up with her. "Ling! Wait for me!" He yelled. She turned around and saw him run after her. He put his hand on her shoulder huffing and puffing. "So, you caught up to me." She said still walking. Jin threw his arms around her using her as his balance. She stopped to let him catch his breath. "I didn't think you'd make it." She said sardonically. "You waited for me. I know that." She gave a weak innocent smile. Once he regained his composure, they headed back to school. Everything seemed to be going well that day. They couldn't keep their minds off of eachother. Jin sat in his trig class waiting for the lunch bell to ring. He stared at the clock all day, and not once did the time seem to go by quick enough for him to see Ling. He sighed and decided that he would do his work. Ling sat in her art class drawing a picture of Jin and her. One of the boys sitting next to her complemented her on her artwork. "Wow! That's a cool anime picture Xiaoyu! What show is it off of?" She blushed, but didn't take her eyes off her picture. She kept drawing. "It's not off of any show." She said still drawing. "Then, who are they?" She put her pencil down and looked at her paper. It was the best picture she had drawn in her entire life. There was so much detail, and if you looked at it, you could feel the emotion that is being displayed. "It's a picture of my friend and I. I want to give it to him, but.I'm not sure." He took the picture from her hand and studied it carefully. "Friend? This doesn't look like he's your friend. This looks like two people in love." She blushed harder and snatched it back. "Hinotama!" She yelled. He laughed. "I'm sorry! I was only joking!" He yelped. She turned her face towards him and smiled sadly. "Does it really look that way?" He didn't reply for a second. He wasn't sure how to answer that. "If you want it to.then.yes! But if not.then no way." Her eyes narrowed. "Hinotama, tell me the truth. This is important." She said seriously. He looked at the picture again. He could definitely tell that her picture expressed the love that was hidden in her heart. "Yeah. It's sweet. It's as if I know what they're feeling. The girl is looking at him like she deeply cares about him. And he's holding her like she's about to leave him, and for one brief moment, he has her, all to himself." Hinotama gave Ling her drawing back. She was surprised to hear him say something like that. She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you Hinotama." "Sure thing! Could you tell me who the guy is?" She gave him an uneasy look. She saw a few of Jin's fan members around her. "If I tell you, promise me that not a word will slip from your lips." He shook his head in agreement. She leaned her body close to him as she whispered Jin's name. Hinotama jumped back frightened. He stared at ling astonished. "Do you know how many people like him? He never says a word to those girls! It's their painful quiet way of being rejected." He whispered. Ling smiled. "Well, I'm not one of 'those' girls. He talks to me. Today, I'm going to sit with him at lunch." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his sketch. She put some of the finishing touches on her picture. When she was done, she decided to write a note to him, expressing her feelings. Two minutes later, the lunch bell rang. "No! I didn't finish my note yet! I can't give him this half written note." She sighed and left the classroom. She went into the cafeteria, got her lunch, and waited on the steps in the courtyard for Jin. She put her note and picture in her folder so that Jin wouldn't see it. Soon enough, he came down those stairs and sat by Ling. "Where are we going to sit today?" He asked. She looked around and saw a swing for two. She loved swings, she loved swinging on swings, but most of all, she loved swinging on swings with Jin. "How about we go on that swing over there." She pointed to the white swing fitted for two. He got up and helped her up. They both walked to the swing, sitting very close to eachother. "Maybe I shouldn't have picked the swing." "Why not?" He asked. She gave him a cheeky smile. "Because you might want to throw me off again." They laughed together. Ling stretched herself and laid her head on his lap. He gently stroked her hair. She could feel herself melting in his lap. "Ling?" He looked down at her with a simple happy expression. She rolled over on her back and looked directly in his eyes. "Yes Jin?" "You are the first person.the very first.that I could talk to." She smiled warmly at him. She was at a loss of what to do. She did the only thing she could think of. She sat up and leaned her entire body onto his. "The same here. I never had a true friend whom I cared about so much." They looked like true lovers, sharing the warmth of each other's company. She loved the feeling of being near him. She could feel his heartbeat with hers. They were beating for the same reason; for the longing of being together, solely for themselves. Makoto, the senior girl who had started trouble with Ling, was watching from afar. She was jealous of the relationship they shared. She had her whole plan of getting revenge thought out. She knew that Ling would not fight another girl who is weaker then her. She would tear her to shreds, along with a few others. She gave a sinister smile and walked away. The bell rang shortly after, and it was time to head back. Ling and Jin walked through the hallway together holding hands. They looked more like a couple than friends, which had everybody staring. They didn't mind it. For what importance is it to care what others think? What they knew in their heart was stronger, and could never be deteriorated. Before they were to part, Jin grabbed Ling's hand. "Ling, aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" He asked in his mellow tone. It was sweet and yet so sad, she just had to kiss him. "Ok." She said cheerfully. She leaned towards him on her tipp-toes and pecked his cheek. Sure she wanted to do more, but for the sake of their friendship, and her life, she stayed with that. Just that simple gesture was enough for him. "So, same place after school?" She asked. He nodded and slowly let go of her hand. "Yeah, I'll meet you there." She waved goodbye and headed to her next class, Biology. During that entire class period, she worked on her note. She planned on giving it to him, after they would arrive at the mansion. Then would be the perfect time. She decorated the letter with stars, hearts, and Ice-blue flowers. She had never seen one in person. She had only seen them in love stories. Ice-blue flowers were symbols of forbidden love. It was the most powerful love out there. She folded her note and put her picture in her book. Jin had sat through class thinking of a way that he could express his feelings for her. He knew how much she meant to him. It didn't take him long to realize it. He sat and thought during the whole class period. "I would want her to tell me the truth straight up." He said. "Yeah, I'll just tell her how I feel." Jin's classmate Hinotama, who is also Ling's friend, overheard Jin's self-conversation. "Waccha thinking about Jin?" He asked. Jin looked over at him. He didn't know that he was being watched. "I'm just thinking." "About what?" "About.a friend." Hinotama smiled and said, "About.Ling?" Jin's face grew red. Hinotama could notice it from a mile a way. He didn't have to say it, he already knew. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Jin lowered his head and looked directly towards the center of his desk. "I.don't know how to tell her." He said quietly. Hinotama looked at his troubled friend. "Tell her what?" He asked. Jin slowly turned his head towards him. He could tell by Jin's expression that he was troubled. "Tell her that.I love her. I loved her from the start. And that I want to keep on loving her." Hinotama smiled. "That was perfect! I couldn't have said it better myself." "Say what better?" "You just said what was in your heart. You don't need fancy poems or money, just those words." Jin nodded his head and looked back at the clock. One minute to three. One minute till he tells her the truth. One minute to wait till destiny arrives, shattering or making his dreams. One minute.had passed. Ling sprung from her chair and ran outside into the courtyard. She saw a group of girls walking towards her. She held the letter firmly in her hand. Makoto was in the lead of the group. She stood directly in front of her. Seeing as Ling was a few inches shorter than Makoto, she had to hide her letter well. Makoto gave an evil grin. Ling knew that she was going to attack her. She did her best in trying to avoid fighting. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. Makoto stood in silence. "I didn't do anything to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to meet someone." She didn't advance two feet ahead before three of the girls blocked her way. "I don't think so Xiaoyu. You're not going anywhere." She said. She pushed through the wall of girls, and then more came and stood in her way. "Get out of my way!" She hollered. Five girls tackled her and pinned her down. One girl on each arm and leg, and one stepping on her neck, choking her. Ling knew that she could take all of them now if she wanted to. But she remembered the promise that she made to Jin. She told him that she wouldn't fight back because they were weaker than her. Makoto stood on her stomach. "Let's see.how about we torture the little runt, then kill her!" Makoto brutally stepped on Ling's stomach repeatedly, with hopes of crushing her ribs. She cried out in pain every time. Blood shot out of her mouth. She looked ahead, and couldn't find Jin. Makoto held up her scissors above her head. "Oh my God!" Ling gasped. She saw that this was the end. She didn't know that today was going to be her last day. There were so many things she hadn't done yet. "Jin!" She yelled. Her voice became hushed as she whispered, "I'm sorry." Jin was at his locker talking to Hinotama. "So, if I just tell her the truth, that will be good enough?" Hinotama nodded his head in agreement. "It's always better to tell someone the way you feel by just saying what comes natural." Jin left everything in his locker. He had his entire weekend to spend with Ling. "Thanks." He said. "I better go find Ling, she's probably mad because I'm coming so late." Hinotama wished him good luck and waved goodbye. Jin walked casually down the hall, trying to remember what to say. He had no knowledge of what was going on. There was a crowd of people bushing him aside yelling "Fight!" Jin looked confused, but still went on his way. He heard a group of people talking. "Hey! Makoto's in a fight! Her first of the year!" Said a young lady. "Who's she up against?" Asked another girl. "Some girl with brown hair and pigtails. She's so losing! She's not even fighting back!" Jin's heart dropped. Right away, he suspected it to be Ling. "This is going to be a good one! She's planning on killing her! She's got her scissors with her!" Jin flew down the hall. He could hear the crowd screaming for more. As he neared the doors, it was too late. He saw Makoto give the final blow. He pushed passed the crowd and saw Ling lying in her own pool of blood. He couldn't move. He feared that she was dead. He picked her up in his arms and carried her away from the crowd. Everyone stopped to look at Jin. Makoto wiped Ling's blood off her face and stepped towards Jin. "Why are you holding her? She lost this battle!" Jin didn't answer her. He never spoke a single word to her. That is why the fight was held. He took a deep breath and looked at Ling. She looked lifeless. He looked up at Makoto. "She was special to me. She could be dead, and a part of me would die too." He turned his back and walked to the park where they had watched the sunset for the first time. He held her in his arms, wishing that she would smile at him, or yell at him for not being there. He wanted to know if she was alive. He laid her by the tree staring at her and praying. "Ling.wake up.please.wake up." He cried. There was no answer. He didn't want to go through the pain of loosing someone else in his life. The pain of loosing his mother came back. Ling had reminded him of how his mother looked before she died. He laid his head on her stomach, crying out her name. He could hear her soft heartbeat. She was still alive. He laid her on her back and checked her out. She had a pulse, but she wasn't breathing. He plugged her nose and breathed through her mouth, pumping her stomach three times. He repeated this twice. At last, a miracle happened. Something good had happened in his favor. Ling chocked on her blood. She coughed it up and opened her eyes slowly. Jin looked at her teary-eyed. He hugged her as tight as he could, crying on her shoulder. "You're alive! I'm so glad that you're here!" She closed her eyes and whispered his name. "Jin.I'm sorry." She said wearily. He looked at her gentle face and caressed her cheek. "No! I should be sorry. I should've come sooner." She tried to lift her hands, but they hurt too much. Her whole body was in pain. He lifted her up on his shoulders and carried her to the mansion. She was too sore to move. He laid her body on his bed and sat next to her. "Are you alright?" She couldn't move a muscle on her own. She tried, but she was too badly injured. "Jin?" "Yeah?" "I can't move.my body.it hurts." She sounded as if she was in major pain. Jin moved closer to her. "Can I have a look?" He asked politely. She winced and nodded her head. He slowly lifted her shirt up. He made a face and gently touched her wound. She cried out in pain, it was horrible. He didn't want to hurt her. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You know that." She smiled at him. She was surprised to see how much he cared. No one ever took care of her like he did. "We need to clean and dress your wounds. You should be able to feel better after that." He picked her up as gently as he could and laid her in the bathtub. "Jin, are you going to leave me? I can hardly move my body. How am I going to take a shower?" He looked at her worriedly. "Well, I need to clean your cuts." She slowly raised her arms. "Well?" She asked impatiently. "Well.what?" He didn't know what she wanted. Then it hit him. She trusted him to take her a bath. Since he was such a good friend, and since he loved her, he agreed to it. He took off his shirt and stepped in with her. "Aren't you going to help me?" She asked. He slowly grabbed her shirt and with much care, he raised it up and over her body. He saw the blood drip down her entire torso. He slowly took off her skirt, blushing more than ever. He decided it was best to leave her other garments on. He turned the water on so that it was warm. He grabbed a towel and put soap on it. He slowly went over her cuts, making sure that they were cleaned. He helped her move her body. Each time she was to move, she would cry out in pain. Makoto stabbed her a good four times. "I'm sorry." He apologized. She laid on her back, letting Jin let the water run down her body. "How does that feel?" He asked. She sighed in relief. "Much better." He smiled at her, letting his eyes travel over her beautiful body. He gently touched her wounds, to see if the bleeding had stopped. It hadn't. He was afraid that she was loosing too much blood. He tried grabbing the washcloth and covering the wound so she would stop bleeding. It worked for a while. There was now blood dripping from her chest. He looked up at her, wondering what he could do about it. She looked at his face and laughed. "Ha, ha, ouch! Ouch!" Jin looked at her and put his hand on her ribcage. "Stop laughing. You're only going to hurt yourself." He softly rubbed his hand over her ribs. "I'm sorry.but your hair looks so funny when it's wet. It doesn't stick up anymore." He smiled and laughed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror behind him. It was true, his hair was totally covering his face. He could see that she was indeed important to him, and that there was nothing that could change that. He turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her around it. They went into her room and shut the door. He grabbed the first aid kit and laid it on the bed, along with Ling. He grabbed out some alcohol, gauze, butterfly-stitches, and disinfectant. He carefully sanitized each wound, connected her skin, and dressed them. "Try to move your arm." He said. She slowly, but successfully moved her arm up and down. She did it over and over again, getting her muscles to work. "Now try your legs." She carefully bent her knee back, then forward again. "Wow! Good as new!" She leaped out of bed and collapsed on the floor. "Ok.maybe not." He picked her up and set her back on the bed. "Your legs are still weak. Just keep exercising." He tucked her into bed covering her half dressed body. "Stay here for a while. I'll be back in a while to check up on you. I'll bring you some soup too. We'll both eat it up here together." He left the room and kept the door open if she needed him. "Oh, my grandfather won't be coming home tonight. So, if you need me, just ask." Ling nodded her head and looked out the window. "Well, isn't this a nice predicament you got yourself into Xiaoyu! Great! Jin's out there moving about, taking care of you, calling to your every whim, and you didn't even get to tell him you love him.yet alone thank you!" She crossed her arms and sat upright. "No! The note! It must have fallen somewhere!" Now she was upset. Everything was starting to fall apart. Jin went into the kitchen and boiled a pot with water. He added the noodles in and kept the heat on medium. He sat at the table thinking about her. He never got his chance to tell her his feelings. He was always putting it off. He wasn't sure when the right time was. He went up to his room to get his stuff. He was planning on spending the whole day with her. He saw a note covered with blood on his bed. He picked it up, but couldn't read it. It was too late. The blood covered up most of the letter. He couldn't make much out of it. All that he knew, was it was addressed to him from Ling. He put it in his pocked and thought he would ask her about it later. He went back downstairs and added the mix to the noodles. After ten minutes of letting it boil, he turned the stove off and put the soup in two bowels. He carried her dishes upstairs and set them on her table. "I made some soup for us. I hope you like it." She smiled and took a sip. "Wow! That's good!" She said wiping her mouth with her arm. He smiled and took out the note. "Ling, what's this note about?" He asked. She looked sadly at the note. She wanted things to be different when she told him. "It 'was' supposed to be for you, but when I was attacked." "Makoto. She's jealous?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Yeah. I." 'Come on Ling.now or NEVER!' " I wasn't going to lose you to her!" He looked at her confusingly. "Lose me to her? What do you mean?" "She said that she had always had this crush on you, ever since you moved with your grandfather. Then she told me that each and every day her love for you became stronger." "That's just her emotions Ling." "No Jin! Those are my emotions too." She paused for a moment. She could feel her heart taking control. It was full of love for him. Now, she was to tell him. "I love you!" She blurted out. She used all of her force to climb on him. She had him pinned to the bed as she was crying in his chest. "I was reluctant to tell you because you probably might not love me back. Everyday I think of you, every night I dream of you. And in between, I am with you." She moved herself more on him. "Don't you see Jin? My world revolves around you. All I want, all I wish for, all I need, is you. You are the sun that pulls me in, you are my air that I must breath, you are my everything. What I need, and what I want." He stroked her hair lightly. He was glad to hear those words. "I love you too. I always have, and I always will." She looked at him in shock. She never expected him to feel the same way. "When I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were special. I didn't want to end up hurting you, so I kept my distance. Now I know that I need you." He pulled her so that she lay completely on top of him. "I thought I was going to lose you today. When I saw you lay on the ground, my heart dropped. The fear of losing you, gave me the answer that I knew was hidden inside me. I loved you. Nothing is going to change that, I will love you forever." She looked down at him tenderly with loving eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "Jin." She whispered. He leaned close to her. She lowered her head to meet his lips and kissed him. They were first-timers when it came to kissing. Neither of them knew just how to do it correctly. Jin licked her lips, making her open them slightly, giving him that entry. They were both shocked, but soon replaced that feeling. Ling began to get into the mood. She tasted his warm mouth, slowly licking his tongue. She kissed him with all the love she had for him. He kissed her equally the same way. "I promise, I won't hurt you." He slowly undid her bra and gently took it off. They were both as red as tomatoes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " Ling, do you love me?" He asked. She placed his hand on top of her breast. Everything had become clear to him. This is what they both wanted. "Yes. I love for forever." He left her mouth and traveled down her neck. He began to go further down. Ling gasped. He was licking her breast. Slowly, tracing around them, giving them the gentlest of nibbles. She moaned and touched his chest, moving him towards her body. "Oh.Jin." She moaned. She loved this feeling. He stopped to take a breath, and make sure that this wasn't a dream. She took deep breaths and held Jin's hand. He began to circle the side of her breast with his thumb and traced his tongue back into her mouth. She was enthralled by his gentleness. This moment was all that they had. The two new lovers regained the love they once lost. Jin had never felt such passion run through his body. He broke the kiss and took beauty in her eyes. They were soft and gentle. Neither of them wanted this moment to go away. Ling stared back in his eyes, noting how sad and full of longing they were. She smiled back at him and tenderly kissed him. He was captivated in his own rapture of being with her. He had herd the door open from downstairs; someone had come home. She jumped into his arms, wincing only because she still suffered pain. He clothed her up by putting her bra back on and wrapping her up in her blanket. He held her close to him; close enough so that they could hear eachother's breathing. She rested her head on his chest. Heihachi walked by and noticed them together. Jin didn't pay any attention; he was too busy with Ling. "Jin, what are you doing?" He asked. He did not take his eyes off of her. "I'm sitting with Ling, we were just sitting here." She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Well, when you're done, come downstairs." Jin knew what that meant. He knew that it was time to train. He nodded his head. "I'll be down in a minute." Heihachi left the room. Jin sat her upright on the bed and gave her back her soup bowl. "I'll be back in about an hour. If you need anything, call me. I'll leave the door open." She smiled feebly, unwilling to let him go. "I wish I could train with you." She said sadly reaching for her chopsticks. He kissed her cheek. "When you are better, you will be my training partner." She nodded her head, and happily took into her bowl. "Thank you." She whispered. He ran his finger through her hair and walked out. She looked at the T.V. and turned it on. There were many shows on. There was one of her favorite's though, that she always watched on Saturdays. It was called Future Tellings. She loved watching this show. "Alright! Woohoo! I didn't miss any of it!" She watched it attentively. Kotu, the star princess with blue hair was Ling's favorite character. She thought that she reminded her of herself. She's just a young strong girl that people seem to take advantage of because of her size. She was in love with the hero named Toko Tomasakii. Toko had reminded Ling of Jin. He looked and acted just like him. This was one of the new episodes that recently came out. It was called "Star of Fate." As Ling watched, she observed how closely related she is to her character. She could understand what she was feeling and how she reacted. She would smile every time that Kotu went to find Toko. This episode was different however. This was one of the saddest episodes she had ever witnessed. Kotu had caught a deadly illness and her life was slowly deteriorating. She watched as Toko cried for her, not wanting her to die. Ling knew that Toko secretly loved Kotu; it had been the same way with Jin and her. Kotu wasn't giving up, but got sicker and sicker. Ling watched in sadness, as Toko lay by her side, helpless. She could feel the pain that he endured. Kotu slowly opened her eyes to meet his saddened eyes. They were the most sparkling golden eyes she had ever seen. She whispered her confessions to him. She was slowly fading. He rapped her in his arms for a tight embrace. "No. Kotu, you can't die. You can't leave Toko." Ling said aloud. "If you leave him, he will be alone. Or maybe he'll fall in love with Raika or Umiko. You can't go. You have a responsibility." She whispered. She knew that she was comparing her life to Kotu's. As a matter of fact, they were a lot alike. The episode ended. Ling waited to see the previews of the next episode. It looked even sadder than this. "Fallen Star?" She asked. "That can't mean." She gasped. "No. They can't kill her off!" She was very frustrated. She crossed her arms and pouted. She kept thinking about today's episode. She wanted so much to cry. All of a sudden, her heart felt heavy. What would happen if she died? Jin said that he loved her. She knew that he meant it. She knew that Toko loved Kotu. Maybe there was a way that he would save her. She looked up at the mirror to check herself. She looked beaten up badly. She crawled out of bed and stretched. She could almost keep her balance. She fell back onto the bed. "Ouch!" She cried out. There had to be someway that she could get better fast. She crawled back under the covers and fell asleep. An hour had passed and Jin was worn out. He couldn't keep his mind off of Ling. He was thinking about the treasured moment that they shared. A smile crept up his lips. He went into the bathroom and took a nice, long, cool shower. He let the water hit his head and drizzle down his muscular body. He stood there thinking of many things. He was thinking about the tournament that was going to take place in two months. He was thinking of getting his revenge for his mother. He had spent four years of his life training for this day to come. Now, things were going to be harder, for Ling was also in the tournament. The sweet girl he came to love was going to compete against him. He sighed and drowned in his thoughts. 'Maybe after the tournament, we will get together again. I hope that after I avenge my mother, Ling and I might be able to settle down. After all, we're a couple now.' With that thought in mind, he smiled sweetly to himself. He stepped out of the shower and dressed himself. He looked in the mirror. He was no longer a sad and alone teenager anymore, he had something to live for. Ling was all he needed to move on. After checking himself in the mirror, he crept up the stairs and went into Ling's bedroom. She lay fast asleep on her bed, in a deep slumber; she could not even hear Jin's gentle voice call out to her. He sat on the bed looking at her slender body sprawled out on the mattress. "She looks so angelic when she's asleep." He said aloud while caressing her cheek with his hand. He watched her every movement. The way her chest moved slowly; the way she smiled every so often; and the way she twitched her nose. All of it was cute to him. She slowly started waking up. She stretched her arms high above her head, then stopping and crying out in pain. Jin was alarmed; she was still hurting. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him sadly. "Where does it hurt you?" He asked in a delicate sort of way. She winced and pointed to her rib cage. Jin slowly and carefully massaged her ribs with his thumb; making gentle circular motions. The pain started to stop. She slowly moved her arms down, and held his head. She smiled sweetly at him. He loved her smile; it was her way of warming his heart. "Thank you Jin." She whispered. He arose from her bed and headed into her closet. He picked out a pretty nightgown that he had never seen before. It was white and had lace around the bottom of it. The sleeves were long and had lace around the cuffs as well. He slowly lifted Ling up out of bed and placed the gown on her. It was truly beautiful. The light of the moon gave it a sort of glowing effect. The top was shaped like a V and went all the way down to past the center of her chest. He looked at her elegant beauty with caring eyes. He only saw beauty in this woman; from the inside and out. She yawned and fell back on her bed. Jin came along with her. She tried to move herself on top of him. Seeing that her attempts were failing, Jin lifted her up and laid her delicate body on his chest. She laid her head on his well-built chest and rested her hand on his heart. "Ling, if we fight against eachother during the tournament, how would you feel?" She slowly closed her eyes and answered, "You shouldn't be too worried about that. Win or lose, I'll always have you." He was surprised. Those words "I'll always have you" seemed to have changed him. He knew that he loved her more than anything in the world. And now he knew that she felt the same. "You're right. You'll always have me, no matter what." She was happy to hear that he was settled. She knew that he had a very good reason to enter. He had told her everything, just the way it had happened. But she knew that she had to give him a fair fight. If she were to cheat, and let him win, he would never forgive her. She kissed his chest tenderly. "It would be nice to win though." She said wistfully, as if it were some far away dream. "I always wanted to have my own theme park." "I'll build one for you. However you like it." She smiled happily, like a child who was told that they could eat all the candy they wanted. "Oh Jin, you'd do that for me?" He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. "Of course I would. Then we can spend all of our time together there." She hugged him as hard as she could. "I love you sooooo much! You don't know what that means to me!" She gave a silent yawn and began to drift off to sleep. He leaned his head back on the bed and looked out of the window. He saw a bright star that twinkled brightly. He felt that it was his mother watching over the two of them as they slept. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. That night they slept dreamily in eachother's arms. The feeling of his breath against her soft cheek kept her feeling safe. His strong arms were wrapped around her waists, holding her as if he would never let her go. And he wouldn't, not for anybody. Ling could feel his heartbeat with hers. It was a wonderful feeling to be with him like this. To know that nothing would ever separate them. They had eachother forever this way. Something awoke her. She snapped her eyes open and searched her surroundings. She felt a cool wind blow past her. She sprung her back up and saw nothing. Her breathing was heavy. She took one more look around before lying down again. She felt Jin run his fingers down her back. She turned her gaze towards him, and saw he was still sleeping. She waved her hand in front of him, but he did not flinch. He was asleep. She shrugged her shoulders and laid her head back on his chest; letting the feeling of Jin's hands on her back comfort her.  
  
It happened. He finally avenged his mother's death. The ogre lay lifeless on the ground. A smirk crept up from his lips. It was the best feeling he had. He sat on the ground, taking deep long breaths. He stared at the lifeless beast for a moment, taking into realization that he had trained for four, long, gruesome, stringent years. He wiped the blood off of his body. He could taste his own blood in his mouth where he had been punched. He threw himself down on the ground. "Jin," She whispered in his ear. He turned his head towards her. She stood above him smiling. She placed her hand on his cheek. "You did it Jin." She knelt down by him and kissed him. He felt as if his world was perfect. Everything was complete. He took her wrists in his hands. She broke the kiss and pulled away slowly. "I accomplished what I came here for, but there is still one thing left." He took a deep breath. "Ling?" She smiled at him, not knowing what he was going to say, but smiled nonetheless. Jin slowly lifted himself from the ground holding her hands. "Jin, what's wrong? You defeated Ogre, avenged your mother, what could possibly be left that you feel you haven't completed yet?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Ling's eyes widened. "Jin?" She asked in a surprise tone. 'Could this mean.?' She thought. He bent down on one knee and opened up the box. It was a real diamond ring. She gasped. She knew what was going to happen next. The whole thing felt unreal. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Ling Xiaoyu, my loyal friend, my only love, will you marry me?" She felt her heart jump out of her throat. Her knees felt weak and she began to cry uncontrollably. She jumped into Jin's arms; tackling him to the ground and kissing him deeply. "Oh yes Jin! Yes!" they felt so happy at that moment. Jin slipped the ring on her ring finger. A perfect fit. As time passed, Jin and Ling were living in Yakushima, the place where Jin grew up. Jin was outside visiting his mother's grave when Ling came out holding a blanket in her arms. He turned around to look at her. She was matured, but still young. She was eighteen and married to Jin. Jin walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist. He looked down at the blanket in her arms and caressed her cheek with his. "How's our son?" He asked sweetly. She smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. All of a sudden, with a motion to quick to see, the baby in the blanket was snatched from Ling's hands, and taken by a shadow demon. Jin chased after the monster yelling and waving his arms. "Who are you?" He demanded. The demon did not respond. "I'll only ask you once more. Who are you?" He said more calmly. The shadow creature swept right past him and grabbed Ling by the neck. "Xiaoyu." The demon whispered. Jin thought that it could have been ogre. He could not react. He felt his heart race faster, his blood pressure rise, and his anger grow. Then, he was witnessing a power that he never knew was there. "Come on! Kill me!" The voice roared. Jin could feel the incredible power build up in him. He felt as if evil were taking over his body, and he would soon lose control. He saw flashing images before his eyes. The worst image he had ever witnessed flashed before him. The shadow held Ling by the neck. If Jin were to succumb to this power, she would be instantly killed. Jin struggled very hard to keep his control, but it was too late. He flew after the demon that had Ling and her son. "No!" Jin shouted as he jerked his head up. He looked down at his stomach and saw that she was still there. "Was it a dream?" He asked. She slowly picked up her head and looked at Jin's troubled expression. "Jin, what's wrong?" She asked with much concern. He panicked and looked around frantically. "Where is he? What has he done with my son?" Ling gave him a look of uneasiness. She tilted her head in confusion. "Where is who?" She asked. Then her eyes slowly began to widen, as she realized what he had just said. "Your son! What son?" She asked angrily. "Jin, you didn't.no way." He looked at her and saw how angry she looked. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "No! I just guess it was all just a dream!" "I wanna know about your dream." She said playfully. "Well, I had a dream that I defeated Ogre and asked you to marry me." He said shyly. "What did I say?" She asked curiously. He blushed and grinned. "You accepted." "That's right! That does sound like me!" She said giggling. Jin blushed again and looked away. "Well, my dream skipped to a few years later. You and I had a newborn son." "Awww, was he adorable?" "Unbearably adorable." She smiled and leaned closer to him, wanting to hear more. "Then, a shadow being came and snatched him away from us. I think it was ogre. Then he took you." "Wow, that is horrible." He lowered his eyes and touched her shoulder. "That wasn't the worst part. I felt an evil rise within me, and killed the demon." "Oh, well.I don't know what to say. It's good that you killed the demon, but you were evil." "I thought I killed the demon, that is, until I had seen what I had actually done." "What did you do?" She asked frightened. He refrained from looking directly at her. This only made her chase after his eyes. She saw that he was worried, and that something must have gone wrong. "I killed the only two people I loved." She backed away slowly and looked at him giving him a weak smile. "It was just a dream, I know you would never hurt me." They talked with eachother all that night, discussing eachother's dreams. After those few hours, Jin felt a little better, just a little. He felt as if something bad was going to happen. "Do you think that was some sort of premonition?" He asked. She looked at him sincerely, "Like I said, it's just a dream." Then her sincere smile became slightly upset. "Yet something tells me that you take this seriously. I don't want to let this dream take you away from me." She said. He took a deep breath and laid his head back on the bed. "I wont let something I can't see nor understand take you away. I promise." With that, he fell asleep. This time, he had a more pleasant dream.  
  
Ok. That was my last chapter so far. Well, how was it? Ya want more? I'm working on it! I dunno if I should have some Julia Bashing in it? Or should I even put her in at all? Hm.Can ya tell I hate her? 


	4. That Dream

Chapter4: That Dream "Save me from losing you"  
  
Kotou: I Don't own Tekken or any of its characters!!!  
  
This chapter is a little sadder than my other ones. Oh, who am I kidding!!! This chapter is just plain Sad! I mean, we had a beautiful relationship blooming here, and now all of a sudden it's falling? Will anything be able to save it? Why is this happening to two excellent people who don't deserve to be left alone? Is it all because of a dream that Jin had? (*Hint* Hint* the title of this chapter is called "That Dream") Ok, I'll stop pestering you now so you can read.  
  
Oh, thank you for my two reviewers!  
  
SSDavid4: I'll try better to use my paragraphing. Sorry it came out that way!!!  
  
And to Natsumi-chan: Arigatou! Thank you for that review. Sorry this isn't a Jin and Julia fic, but I can't see them together!  
  
Forevermore: Oh yeah! Thank you sooooo much for choosing that pairing! Oh, I have so many more chapters to go! I just can't stop! Hope you keep reading!!!  
  
Lillian: I'm so glad you like this Fanfic! I won't bash Julia..(Darn!) I couldn't do that anyway, It would simply ruin the plot! Oh well, Things are just weird that way! These are all shout outs!!! WoooooHoooo So see ya'll lata!!!  
  
A few days had passed and Ling was in her room exercising her body. She decided that it would be better to go into the training room. She was barely making it around the house. She grabbed the rail going down stairs and went to the training room in the mansion.  
  
"God! Jin spoils me so much!" She exclaimed. "How am I ever going to get back in shape?" She sat on the floor and stretched out her legs. She reached her arms as far as they could to her toes. She held that position for one minute. She repeated these little exercises for an hour. At last, her body was beginning to come back to normal. She could stand up all by herself. She was proud that she was going to be in shape faster than she had imagined. She began walking around the room until she could run. "Yes! I can do it! I should be back in school tomorrow!" She jumped up in the air and landed on her butt. She decided to start training for the tournament that was slowly creeping its way.  
  
  
  
Jin was walking home from school all by himself. He took the long way home to reflect on himself. He walked further into some woods nearby. It reminded him of his house. He didn't live too far from where he lives now. He thought about all the time he spent in the woods. It was a very comforting place for him. He sat on a log nearby and looked up at the sky. He smiled and wished that time would stop, that nothing had to matter, and that his mother would still be alive. He loved his mother deeply and wanted her to be around for him.  
  
"You would love Ling mom," he whispered, "She's something else. Not like the other girls I've met." He stayed in the woods for a little while longer, thinking about his reoccurring nightmares. What did they all mean? Was it even anything to worry about? He began to walk home when he had heard a sinister laughter. He looked around him, yet could not find anything. He felt this evil approach him, so he began to run.  
  
"Kazama Jin!" Someone yelled. Jin looked back and saw no one there. He felt his arm begin to hurt. He saw as the burn mark on his arm started to glow.  
  
"What's going on?" He thought. He began to lose the feeling in his arm. He fell to the ground panting. He knew it, there was something indefinitely wrong with him, and if he didn't do something fast, he might do something he'll regret. About five minutes passed and Jin regained his strength. He got back on his feet and looked around to remember where he was. "I better be on my way." He said as he went out of the woods and on his way back to the mansion.  
  
He came up to the door and opened it. He saw that the door to the training room was open. He had a feeling that Ling was in there, but then again, she was hurt and could barely even stand up. Boy! Was he ever WRONG! He walked in and saw her doing her katas. She moved around with such grace, it was hard to believe that she couldn't even move this morning.  
  
"What are you doing? You should be in bed!" He said. She did a cartwheel and stopped. She stood in place staring at Jin. She took a few deep breaths and fell on her knees.  
  
"Oh, don't worry! I'm fine! I was just practicing for the tournament! It's coming up soon ya know." She said giggling. Jin calmed down a little bit. 'God! I am so over protective! I really gotta stop doing that.' He thought.  
  
"Ok. How are you feeling?" He asked  
  
"Oh great! Never better! I really needed the exercise!" She replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk with me." He said in a low tone, as if he were shy that she would reject him.  
  
"Wow! Sure! I haven't seen the outdoors in a long time!" She hopped back up on her feet and took Jin's arm. When they got to the door, Ling asked, "Jin, where are we going?" He looked down at the ground, not sure himself of their destination. He brought his head up, letting his eyes meet with hers.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" He asked. She didn't have anywhere specific to go, so she simply replied,  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me." And with that, the two of them left. They walked straight down the street without saying anything. Jin had so much on his mind; he didn't know what to say or what to do. Everything was clashing down on him. He looked straight out ahead of him and stared at the endless sky, which had captivated him for a moment. He stopped suddenly as Ling went on. Noticing that he was no longer by her side, Ling Xiaoyu turned her head to find Jin hypnotized. "Jin! What's wrong?" She ran back to him and tugged at his arm. He didn't move. She waved her hand in front of his face, but he did not blink. "Hello? Earth to Jin Kazama! Are you in there?" She grabbed him by the collar and tried to bring him down to her, but he stayed right there. She looked out at the sky to see what had Jin mesmerized. She could see nothing. With a sigh, she threw her arms down and slowly walked away. Jin came out of his daze. He saw that Ling was already leaving.  
  
"Wait! Don't go!" He shouted after her. She stopped, but did not turn around. They walked further, without saying any words. It was pathetic. Why were they keeping such a far distance from eachother? It wasn't like them. Not like them at all. The streetlights started coming on. The sky was getting darker and the moon became slowly visible. The streets that were once crowded by the hustle and bustle of rushing people, were now quiet and still, slightly illuminated by the bare lights. She could feel something tear at her heart. The silence that he kept was unbearable. She stopped by the corner of a lonesome dirt road beside the fence. She watched Jin stop three feet in front of her.  
  
"Jin." She said quietly. "Why won't you tell me what's bugging you?" Her voice was shaky, as if she were about to cry. "You always told me what was wrong, but now.you don't." She raised her right hand and laid it on her heart. "You once told me that you love me.I.I believed you." Jin's eyes widened. He felt his heart drop at her words. He knew that he was becoming more spacious between her. It wasn't his fault; he did not want his nightmare to come true. He slowly turned around to meet her gaze. He ineptly walked towards her, putting his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"I meant that." He managed. "I meant every word." She let a few tears fall freely down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry, but it was too late. She broke into tears and pushed herself against his chest.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong? You always confided in me!" He slowly stroked her hair from her eyes. He breathed slowly, finding the right words to say. He could feel his heart melt as he cherished this moment.  
  
"I want to keep you safe. You see, I'm going to tell you everything right now." She smiled at him. It was a refreshing new smile that she had given him when they first met.  
  
"I will stand right here, listening to you." She hugged him tight, reaching her arms around his muscular body. She stood looking deep into his gaudy brown eyes that she loved so much. He sat down on the corner of the dirt road and looked up at the clear blue sky. "I remember the sky looking like this back home! I would ride with Panda to a concealed part of the city where no one goes. It's a small little road, like this one. There aren't any tall obscure buildings blocking the moon and spacious skies. It was my place. My hideout." Jin knew exactly what she was talking about. He and his mother stargazed at night as well.  
  
"It's beautiful. Sometimes staring out at the open sky brings back memories of my mother. Back home, we would sit and look at the sky together." She looked at him in a new way. He wasn't the cruel person she first met, he wasn't the cocky boy that everyone would hang out with because they thought he was cool, and he wasn't like the others. She had seen him in a new light. His eyes sparkled in sync with the stars. It made her smile.  
  
"This is the true Jin Kazama that I never knew, but fell in love with." She said. He blushed slightly and smiled. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head to hers and gently kissed her forehead. The night was perfect. He had her with him. She thought about how they were arguing a while back, and now they were holding eachother once again. She lifted her head to meet his lips. She could feel herself melting into his arms again. She looked a little passed him and saw the brightest, fullest moon she had ever seen. Her heart was lifted and as full as the moon before them. The trees swayed along with the wind slightly blowing them, which hid the moonlight with shadow. Jin saw another vision pass his eyes.  
  
As he was kissing Xiaoyu, he felt a sudden urge to do something. He could feel himself becoming possessed again. He slowly lifted her shirt up and tore the straps of her bra off so that it would completely expose her. She gasps and kisses him harder. He then lifts her shirt off her body entirely and pushes her to the ground. She moans and roams her hand all over his body. This in turn spurred him on. He could feel himself grabbing her shoulders. He used his long nail on his forefinger and slowly cut her neck so that blood would leak down. She gave an ear-piercing scream as she felt her skin being slit open. He licked the blood off her neck.  
  
  
  
He shot his eyes open and pushed Ling away with a thrust, making her flip over and land on her back. He couldn't move, he was shocked. Ling groaned in pain and sat up. She didn't know why he would be so scared. It wasn't as if they never kissed before. She slowly crept up to him rubbing her back.  
  
"Ling! I'm so sorry!" He apologized. He had just realized what he had done. "I swear I didn't mean to do that!" She sighed and walked up towards him. He flinched as she rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jin, tell me what's wrong. Now." She demanded. She was tired of his little hiding secret game. He looked worriedly into her eyes, not knowing how she would react. She sat down next to him and stared him right in the eyes. "Jin, you promised. I'm listening." He sighed. This was it. He was going to tell her exactly what his mother had told him before she died.  
  
"My father died after the ending of the second tournament. I'm not sure how or why he died, but I believe it has to do something with getting revenge on Heihachi." She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Wait, isn't Heihachi your dad's father?" Jin nodded his head in agreement. "Then why would he want revenge on him?" Jin was a little hesitant to answer.  
  
"When my father was young, he met my mom. Heihachi then found my dad and called him weak. I'm not exactly too sure about what that was for, but he was angry and threw him off a cliff." Ling gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh my God! No way! How could he be so cruel to his own son?" She said. Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Oh Jin, please be careful! It sounds like he really doesn't like his family."  
  
"I know they had some disagreements. I think it has to do about my grandmother's death." Jin pulls out a small locket from his pocket. "It's a picture of my father and grandmother." Ling held the tiny locket in her hands. "My mother kept it, then gave it to me. She said that one day, it could save my father." She looked at it carefully. He must have loved his mother very much, just like Jin does.  
  
"Save your father from what?" She asked. Jin looked down at the ground. This was the part in which he didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to think that he was evil, or that he was capable of killing her; although he knew he was. "Jin, tell me!" She demanded moving in front of him, forcing him to stare at her.  
  
"My father." He turned his head away. "He wanted revenge so badly, he wanted to kill my grandfather so much that he sold his soul to the devil." She was speechless. She had never heard of anything like that. Jin forced himself to look at her to witness her expression. To see hate in her eyes, to see her disgusted and get up and leave him yelling something like "Creep!" or "Freak!" or worse, "I hate you!" What he saw surprised him. It wasn't anything he had ever seen before, pity. She felt sorry for him and what he was being put through.  
  
"Jin," she said in a tone so soft, it carried with the wind. "Why were you so reluctant to tell me?" She asked, laying her hand on his.  
  
"I want to protect you. I have these visions. It happens every time I get to close to you." She grasped his hand firmly. "I don't want to hurt you! You are too special to me, and I won't lose you to something I don't even know about." She knew deep inside what had to be done.  
  
"Look at me." He complied with her request and looked deep into her eyes. She had the same angelic smile as his mother. "I don't think I should bother you anymore." She said. She could feel herself breakdown at her own words. 'I have to do this! Not because I want to, but because I love him.'  
  
"What.are you talking about?" He asked nervously. She stood up and hugged him, trying the best she could not to cry. "No.please, Ling." She put her finger gently on his lips.  
  
"It seems that you can't be happy when I am around you." She breathed heavily, trying to make her words come out strong and clearly. "So I think it would be best." She couldn't go on. It was too much to bear. He slowly reached around her waist, not wanting to believe what she was going to say.  
  
  
  
"No.don't leave me. I love you too much to let you go." She cried silently on his shoulder, as he cried with her. He had never felt this much passion towards anyone.  
  
"I love you too. That's why I can't be here anymore. I want you to be happy."  
  
  
  
"I'm only happy when I'm around you!" That was the truth. Jin hadn't truly been happy ever since his mom died, then he found Ling, who made everything clear to him.  
  
She backed away from him slowly, looking at him in disbelief. "That's not true! Look at yourself right now! You're crying because of me. You're hurting inside because of me!" She began to walk away slowly. Jin stood there in shadow.  
  
"I thought you said you would never leave me." He said. She stopped, hearing those words caught her off guard. She did indeed say that. Was she truly running away from him? She could feel her heart race faster.  
  
  
  
"I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you. I am only going to let you know how much I love you by saving you." She kept on walking. He looked in confusion, generally guessing that she had a good reason. He felt lonely now that she had gone back home. "Jin, it's the hardest thing that I ever had to do. But when you are well, and when you learn to trust yourself, I will be waiting for your return." She said quietly to herself as she ran in the opposite direction. He wanted to go after her, he regretted telling her that. He feared that she was never going to come back. He stood there wondering what he should have done. Her sweet scent still lingered amidst the air around him. He could still feel her with him, even though she had left. He sighed and went on his way, further down the road, trying to figure out his past.  
  
  
  
That night, Ling stayed up awaiting Jin. She did not see him come home, so she waited patiently in her room. An hour went by, then two. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. At 4:00 in the morning, Jin stumbled through the door with bloodstains on his shirt. Ling jut out of bed and fell on the floor. She could sense that something was wrong. She looked in Jin's room and did not find him there. "Oh Jin, please come home." She walked down the stairs and saw him lay on the floor by the door. "Oh my God!" She cried as she went by his side. She laid her hand on his neck. He was still alive. She dragged his body over to the couch and laid him on her lap. "Jin. I'm so sorry!" He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"No. It's not your fault." She kissed him on the cheek. She didn't care about his dream anymore. She didn't care if he was afraid that he could hurt her. All she cared about was the man in her arms. That was all she cared about to begin with. "Don't worry Lingy, I'll tell you all about it."  
  
  
  
Kotou: So, how did you like it? Good huh? So it wasn't that sad! But who knows? Maybe the next chapter will bring a sudden tear to your eye! Oh, wasn't that cute? "Lingy" Tee Hee! Well, See Ya next chapter! 


	5. Undeniable Truth

Chapter 5: Undeniable Truth  
  
"I can't help but say I love you"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any characters! Sorry! ~. ^;  
  
  
  
So, how did you like the last chapter? Heh, I'm a quick writer! I'm hoping to have this chapter up soon. Another love chapter.I think! I really don't know. I don't think this will be a sad chapter, not yet. After every sad chapter, you got to have a nice little happy chapter after, or else the reader will be unbearably depressed. I had a good idea when I started out, but then I sort of dropped it. Maybe I'll have people decide what the next chapters should be! Then again, if I did.it might get really confusing! Oh well, I'll see what happens! Even I don't know what this chapter will be about.  
  
  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Chandavatika: Hey, that argument with Makoto Thunderbird.(or whatever it was) was really exciting! I think we showed her! Thanks for agreeing with me! Sure means a lot to me! I hope you like this story so far! Xiaoyin forever!!!  
  
Lilian: YUPS! I totally agree about that! They are the cutest couple! I don't see how people come up with that whole Jin liking Julia thing! Oh well, some people just can't wake up to reality I guess! (I'm not trying to be mean to J/J fans! I'm just stating my feelings!)  
  
Ok! Let's get on with the show!  
  
  
  
"Lingy?" She asked. Her mother had only called her that when she was sad. She cuddled herself in his bloody arms.  
  
  
  
"What? Are you too old for me to call you Lingy?" He asked managing a smile. She gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"No!" She said in her cutesy, playful voice. "It's just that.I haven't been called that in a long time. And no one but my mother called me that." She said. Jin lowered his head.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"For what?" She questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry that I brought up the painful memory of your mother. I know you miss her a lot." She shook her head smiling.  
  
"Don't be Jinny!" She said smiling. He smiled back at that name. No one had ever called him that. Not even his mother. "You can call me Lingy, and I can call you Jinny!" It was a sweet and subtle moment. They said nothing, and spent a few minutes gazing into eachother's beauty. She took the time to observe his most handsome features. His dark spiky hair, his brown slanted Asian eyes she loved so much, His handsome skin complexion, He was perfect. She could not find one fault within him. The only thing she did not like, however, was his lack in self-confidence. He was too worried about hurting her, that he didn't realize he was hurting himself more. She gently unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. She laid it on the floor next to her. "Stay here Jinny, It's my turn to take care of you now." She lifted him off of her and walked up the stairs. Jin laid his head back on the couch. He thought about what happened a few hours ago. He could have sworn that she had admitted breaking up with him. She told him that she was going to go and leave him alone. Maybe that is just what he imagined. Maybe she was just saying that she was tired and wanted to go home. It didn't matter, she was back with him.but still, he had to know. She walked down the steps with a towel in her hands, and dragged her blanket and two pillows along with her. She set the blanket, pillows, and towel on the floor. "Ok Jin, I want you to get up slowly." He stood up, and held onto his ribs. She gently moved his hand and saw that he had been in some kind of fight. She gave him a disapproving look and sighed. She wiped the blood off of his shoulders and down his back. She saw the ugliest bruises and cuts she had ever seen. They took away from his perfect body. "Jin, have you been fighting?" She asked in an angry tone. He gave her a weak smile.  
  
  
  
"Um.kind of."  
  
"Kind of? Either yes or no!" She yelled. He backed away a little. She lowered her tone of voice. "Tell me. Were you, or were you not fighting?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I fought." He said solemnly. She pouted.  
  
"Why Jinny?" She asked in a sad puppy-like sort of way. He wasn't sure why he had fought; maybe it was because he was vulnerable at the time. He tried to smile, but seeing that she was not in a happy mood, he didn't. "Jinny, you're going to end up killing yourself! And all for the wrong reason." He sighed, she was right. He bowed his head in shame. She lift his head up a bit, "Whom did you fight against?" She asked with a little more happiness.  
  
"He was a street hustler. He goes by the name of Hworang, A young Korean about my age. He challenged me to a fight, so I accepted." She wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and wrapped him in her blanket.  
  
"So, who won?" She asked. He gave her a keen smile.  
  
"It was a draw. We were both too tired to go on."  
  
"Well, that seems a little unfair that you have someone to take care of you, and he doesn't." She smiled back and headed towards her room.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" He called.  
  
"I was just going up to my room. It's late already!" He motioned her to come back. She smiled to herself; that was exactly what she wanted. She stood over the couch, hovering over Jin. "Yes Jinny, What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Aren't you going to stay and keep me company?" He asked. She nodded her head and sat on the floor next to the couch. She leaned her body against the couch and stared at Jin who was cuddled in his blanket. She thought he looked so funny, just like a newborn baby. She tried so hard not to laugh, but it was too irresistible. She covered her mouth, but that didn't help. Jin could see that she was laughing, or choking.or doing something! She bursted out laughing and fell on her back. "What's so funny?" He asked. She looked back up at him and laughed harder.  
  
"I'm sorry Jinny, but you look too cute! You look like a wittle baby!" She couldn't stop laughing. "I don't need to know what you looked like when you were born, I can see it now!" He rolled his eyes and hid his head under the cover. "Aw, did I hurt wittle Jin's FEE-WINGS!" She said lifting the cover over his head. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  
  
"That's enough Xiaoyu." He said through his teeth. She could see that she was irritating him. It didn't bother her because she liked teasing him. She pinched his cheeks and said,  
  
"That's my wittle Jinny! He's such a big, strong boy!" He clenched his fists tighter.  
  
"Xiaoyu!!!!" He said. It was more of a "Xiyu" than a "Xiaoyu" because his face was being stretched. "I'm werning yu!" She knew that he was aggravated by her childish instincts, which provoked her even more. "Thit's it! I werned yu, now yu're gunna pay!" He grabbed the pillow and swung it at her with all of his might, sending her to the table. She landed on her back and her legs hung over her. He rubbed his cheeks that were now red. She fell back on her butt and stared at him. "Ha! You didn't like that, did you? You didn't know that I was capable of such strength!" That was the Jin Kazama she knew. The all well known Jin who believed that he was the world's strongest. She shook her head, regaining her composure, and grabbed her pillow.  
  
"Oh I see. I underestimated you. That was my mistake, I'm sorry." She lay down on the ground next to the couch he was laying on. "Good night Jinny." She said angelically. That was it? She wasn't going to retaliate, like she always did? He smirked and went on to bed. He laid his head down on his comfortable pillow. "Jinny, can you turn out the lights?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"There are no light's to turn out. They are already off. Except for the candles, but they're always on." He closed his eyes and rested his body.  
  
"Oh, Then I guess-" She yanked the blanket off of his body and pushed him onto the floor. "I guess I'll turn your lights out!!!" She said hitting him repeatedly in the face with her pillow. "Looks like you underestimated me Kazama!" Jin grabbed her hand before she could swing again. She hated when he caught her on the spot. She smiled and grabbed his pillow with her free hand and slammed it on his face. She freed herself from his grasp and jumped off him. "Ha! I'm the best!" She called. She turned her back towards him and started dancing, trying to taunt him. When she turned around to find him, he had already gone. He simply disappeared into thin air. "Jin, where did you go?" She asked aloud. He had taken the blanket and pillows with him. "I hope he isn't mad at-" Jin came up behind her and threw the blanket over her body, making her blind for a good while. "Hey! What gives? Who is that? Heihachi, that better not be you!" Jin tackled her to the ground and snuck in the blanket with her. "Jin! What are you-?" He covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shh. Be quiet!" He hushed. "Listen, do you hear that?" She stopped squirming around and kept her ears open.  
  
"What am I listening for? I don't hear anything." She breathed.  
  
"Exactly. There's no one here but me and you under one cover and in the dim light of the candles." Ling could feel her temperature rise in her body. She began to blush intensely. She could feel her heart race through her chest, and her breathing became more ragged.  
  
"I.um." She was at a loss of words. He held her closer to her, feeling her soft skin with his. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore, although they acted more like friends, she had to admit that being more than friends was so much better. She once again gave into her feelings. That had to be her weakest area, her feelings. She could never deny them, never ignore them, she just profusely gave up. She snuggled against him, caressing his chest with her finger. He had that beautiful Kazama smile painted on him. He wasn't afraid of being with her anymore. He decided to ignore the dream. It was probably just another way of telling him that he had to kill Ogre first, and then he can go on with the rest of his life. Heihachi walked in through the front door and spotted the two together on the floor. An evil smirk crept upon his lips. It was certain that Heihachi Mishima did have something up his sleeves.  
  
"Have all the time you need to get to know eachother. Make an unbreakable bond of love between you. And enjoy it while it lasts my friends, for this will only seem like a dream to you." He said quietly to himself walking up the stairs. He looked back at them once again and laughed.  
  
Jin couldn't fall asleep. For some reason, he was having the worst time getting some rest. He had Xiaoyu with him, he knew that nothing else was going to get in his way of happiness, not even his nightmares. Then why was tonight so different from any other night?  
  
"What's wrong Jinny?" She asked rubbing his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. He shut his eyes at how good the sensation felt. She had strong hands for such a petit woman.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just having some trouble sleeping." He said taking deep breaths, enjoying her little massage.  
  
  
  
"Would you like me to sing to you? Singing always helps me fall asleep." He looked up at the flickering candles. He remembered when his mother used to sing lullabies to him when he was an infant.  
  
"Could you? I would like that very much. And-If you don't mind-"  
  
"Yes? What is it Jinny?" She asked. His face turned a little red.  
  
"Could you move a little lower? I-You see, my ribs hurt and I-"  
  
"Say no more." She said. She worked her way down his back and to his ribcage. "Better?" She asked. He nodded his head.  
  
"Much better." He replied. It felt good to help him. He had helped her when she needed it, and now she was there for him. She began to sing her song in Japanese. (Yes, she knows Japanese, but I'm writing the English translation.)  
  
  
  
" The light that brought miracles, I have seen it with my own eyes. If dreams could tell me what you wished, I would listen and fly to your heart."  
  
" I can't remember the words I said, But the wind brings back the pain. When the angel flies at night, Brightening the abandoned stars, A white feather will fall. Nothing can express it in words."  
  
After that, the two of them drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
It was morning and the sweet smell of freshly baked cookies stirred around the room. Ling slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the northern wall. "Oh my gosh! We've only got twenty minutes to get ready!" She jumped up from the floor and gently tugged Jin's shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Five more minutes.. I'll be up then." He said sleepily. She put her hands on her hips and stepped right next to his head.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to school or not? You were hurt pretty badly." He lifted his head from the floor and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled at her while getting up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm going." He said taking her hand in his. "And since you're feeling well, you will be coming too." She nodded her head and they walked up the stairs. Ling went to her room and pulled out her uniform from the closet. She put it on and fixed her hair in two pigtails. She smiled and hopped off of her bed. She put all of her notebooks into her backpack and walked on her way to Jin's room. She knocked on his door.  
  
"Jin, are you ready?" She asked. He opened the door and walked down the stairs with her. "Does your back still hurt?" She asked sincerely.  
  
"No. I'm perfectly fine." He was a mighty fast healer. Nothing hurt him too long. Ling stopped by the kitchen and took two chocolate chip cookies for herself. Jin grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door and on their way to school.  
  
  
  
"Wow!" She said with a stuffed mouth. "I bet everyone will be shocked to see me. I bet they thought I was dead!" She said skipping ahead of Jin. "I'd love to see Makoto's face when she sees me!" She said laughing sinisterly.  
  
"No. If Makoto sees that you are teasing her, she'll kill you for sure." He said. "Don't go making trouble for yourself, I don't want to have to go back and rescue you again." She lowered her head and turned around.  
  
"But if I did, would you come to my assistance anyways? The way you said it sounded like you were fed up with coming to save me!" He raised his head.  
  
"No! I mean Yes! I mean-" She looked at him murderously. "Look, I will always help you, no matter what. Just, try to stay out of trouble. I came so close to losing you last time, if anything were to happen-" She put her arm around him.  
  
"Ok Jin. I know." She gave him a promising smile and took his hand again. As soon as they arrived in the courtyard, the morning bell had rung. She looked at her watch and kissed Jin goodbye. "Looks like I better get going! Don't wanna be late!" She said as she skipped off into the building. He smiled as he watched her leave. She sure was something else. There was something special about her that drew Jin towards her.  
  
That day went by slow. It was only second period and Ling felt as if she had already been to half of her classes already. She opened her agenda and noticed that the tournament was in six weeks. She sighed. She had six weeks to prepare herself for a battle she might not win; the battle against Ogre. That wasn't the only battle she had to face. There was also the battle between her and Jin. She knew that she would never want to hurt him, and she knew that he wanted revenge for his mother, what she did not know was what Heihachi had planned. He wanted them to become good friends so that during the fight, all that would change. The old man liked deceiving people, it was his hobby. He knew that once Ogre was killed, he would take his energy and make his power his. Ling knew that she was only bait, and that that was the only reason he let her live with her. She didn't want to let that interfere with them, nor would she. The two of them ignored the idea and went on with their lives.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jin, what if your grandfather has some evil plan to-"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. I trust him. He hasn't betrayed me at all. He's a very reliable teacher, and he's all I have left."  
  
"Don't forget, you have me too you know!"  
  
" Ha, ha, I could never forget you. You have me, and I have you."  
  
"We got eachother there ain't nothing we can't do!"  
  
"What???"  
  
"Nothing, just trying to lighten up the moment."  
  
She remembered him telling her that he was all the family he had left. She knew that was true, but she also remembered that Heihachi was the notorious man who supposedly killed his son Kazuya. She was just so worried about him that she couldn't help but to be concerned for his well-being. She sat and thought about him the whole class period.  
  
Ring!!  
  
The school bell rang and then it was time to go to their third hour. Ling went to her locker to put her books away. "I still have one more class left till I can be with Jin again! Thank god it's Friday!" She sighed. She walked down the stairs and across the hallway. There were several groups of girls staring at her. She did not pay them any attention.  
  
"Oh wow! The weakling is back for more!" Said one of the girls. Ling rolled her eyes and walked in her classroom. She sat next to Hinotama, who was asleep at his desk.  
  
"Hey!" she called out to him. He slowly raised his head and looked at Ling who was staring at him. He quickly jet back in his chair and widened his eyes.  
  
"Whoa! You're back! I didn't see you all week, I thought that maybe you left or something." He looked at her arm and saw the bandages. "Is that why you were gone?" He said pointing to her arm. She looked at her arm and noticed her bandage was still on. She raised her head and smiled meekly. He remembered the day that she left. He remembered overhearing that an enormous fight was going on. She must have been the target. Without giving it a second thought, he decided to drop the subject. "So, are you going to sit next to me today?" She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not." She pulled out the chair and sat at the desk next to him. She opened her drawing notebook and tore out a blank sheet of paper. She began to think of what to draw. Hinotama knew that she was an excellent artist. That is one of the things he liked about her, other than the fact that she was a reliable friend.  
  
"Did you ever give you-know-who that picture?" He asked. She looked at him with a frown painted on her face. 'Uh oh, was it something I said?' He thought.  
  
"No, I couldn't. It was ruined before I ever got the chance to give it to him." She said sadly. He looked away. Maybe bringing that up wasn't such a good idea. "It's ok though, he got the message." Hinotama looked back at her smiling. He wanted so much for his friends to have a relationship. He wanted Ling to be with Jin. He believed that they were the perfect couple, and the perfect example of what he wanted.  
  
"Hey, did you see the new episodes of Future Tellings?" He asked. Her eyes widened. She had forgotten all about that. She hit her head with her hand.  
  
"No! I can't believe I forgot about that! I was so busy with everything, I forgot to watch it!" He grinned, knowing that she was going to like what he was going to say.  
  
"Well, it seemed that Kotu ended up living. And at the moment she woke up in Toko's arms, he proclaimed his love to her." Her eyes widened as she heard the good news. Maybe it was a sign that Jin and her were going to have an everlasting relationship! She smiled and knew exactly what she was going to draw. Her head was filled with so many ideas; she didn't know how to put them down all into one drawing. She picked up the pencil, and let whatever was in her heart come out into the picture. Five minutes till the end of the hour, and she had already finished. Hinotama looked over her shoulder and found the most elegant picture he had ever seen. "You draw so beautifully, You put your entire feelings into the picture." She smiled at him and put her picture in a cover in her notebook.  
  
Ring!  
  
The lunch bell rang. She gathered her things and raced into the courtyard. She didn't bother with lunch. She never really ate anyway. She sat on the steps waiting for him. She looked around and saw the same group of girls that jumped her approach her. She sighed and shook her head. "What do you want? I don't have time for your stupid little games!" Makoto walked up to her and sat down beside her. Ling deliberately turned away from her.  
  
"Is something the matter twerp?" Asked Makoto. Jin walked by the main entrance and saw Makoto picking a fight with Xiaoyu. He stood by the door, not wanting to get Ling in more trouble. She stood up and stomped away from her.  
  
"Listen you snobby little Prep! I don't care if you like Jin, I don't care if you belong to an I-Love-Jin fan club, I don't even care if you have a statue of him using his used gum and worship it every night before you go to bed! I am not going to leave him! You don't intimidate me, not even for a second." She turned her back and walked towards the swing. Jin smiled from the doorway and began walking down the stairs. Makoto followed her and pulled her pigtails.  
  
" You insolent fool! I'll never give up! Jin is mine! Do you hear me? HE IS MINE!" Ling sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't think you understood me. You know, for a senior, you're pretty stupid." She said calmly. Jin laughed to himself. He knew that she was in control. "I already told you that he's mine. We can't share him."  
  
"Who said he's yours?" Makoto yelled pulling her further to the ground. Ling saw Jin standing behind the group of girls.  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She suggested. Makoto let go of Ling's hair, making her fall to the ground. She walked towards Jin, but stayed within eight feet of him. "Jin, what are your feelings about me?" Makoto asked sweetly. The group of girls watched in astonishment. Jin stared at Makoto for a moment.  
  
"I love you." He said running in her direction. Her eyes widened as she spread out her arms. The group of girls cheered and danced for Makoto. She saw Jin's handsome face come closer and closer to her. She held out her hands as if she were going to hug him.  
  
"Oh Jin, I love-" Jin ran right passed her and into Ling's gentle arms as she embraced him. Makoto still stood there in shock, not turning back. The group of girls stopped dancing and parading around. It was over. The battle between Makoto, Ling and Jin had been over, with Jin and Ling as the victors. Jin picked her up and swung her around. They walked silently to the swings. Ling took one last look at Makoto who was still standing there with her arms spread out. Jin was hers, and she had won him fair and square. She gave a cocky smile and sat down by the swings.  
  
"Jinny, did you mean for that to happen?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked with a tone of confusion.  
  
"What I mean is, did you plan to break her heart?" She wanted to know. She never thought that he had planned on doing that.  
  
"Break her heart? I wasn't planning on breaking anybody's heart. I just saw you sitting there on the ground, looking at me in your angelic way. It stirred something in me. I could see the love in your cute smile and in your sincere eyes. So I ran to you, holding you in my arms." She kissed him on the cheek, then on the lips.  
  
"I love you to Jinny!" It was a sweet surrender. She loved being in his presence. She looked at the dark and clouded sky. It seemed as if it was going to rain. She pouted for a moment, hoping that it wasn't going to. She wanted to go out with Jin, but if it rained, it would have to be postponed. Jin brought her close to him as they sat together.  
  
Ring!  
  
The school bell rang once again. Ling sighed as she leaped of the swing. She held her hand out for Jin, hoping he would get up. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him. She lost her balance and fell on him, looking deep into his eyes. He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Lingy, I want to take you somewhere special today. We'll meet at our same usual spot." He said. He kissed her ear and got off the swing. They walked to the doors together, and then stopped. She smiled at him and let go of his hands.  
  
"Bye Jinny." She whispered.  
  
"Bye Ling." He said back, going to class.  
  
The afternoon went by unbelievably fast. It was already sixth hour, and it felt like she had just gotten back from lunch. She played with her pencils on her desk, not paying the teacher any attention. Biology class had to be one of the most boring classes of all. She thought about where Jin had wanted to take her. He said it was somewhere special. With those thoughts in mind, she drifted into a daze.  
  
Jin was in his class doing his work. He could now rest easy knowing that Xiaoyu would not be put in any more danger. Hinotama peeked over his shoulder and saw that Jin was smiling. He decided to ask him about it. "Hey Jin, you look happy." Hinotama gave a cheesy smile. "I think someone got what they wanted." Jin cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean Kazama. Remember? I helped you." Jin just stared at him in disbelief. "Ok, ok, deny it! But I don't think that's a good idea. Once someone gets in the habit of denying something, they generally forget about the truth."  
  
"Who said I was denying anything?" He said conspicuously. "I don't remember saying anything like that." Hinotama was now completely confused.  
  
"Well then, why are you so happy?" He asked as a retaliation.  
  
"I thought you knew. You said I was denying it." Jin said. Hinotama tried his best not to look stupid, but he sure felt like it.  
  
"Denying what?" Hinotama asked frustratingly. Jin laughed. He enjoyed confusing the easily confused. "What's so funny? Ugh!" He yelled throwing his hands down.  
  
"If you truly must know, yes. Ling and I are-well we have a special relationship now." Hinotama nodded his head in agreement. He knew from the start that things were going well between them. He was happy for his two friends. "I told her my feelings for her. Surprisingly, she felt the same way."  
  
"How did you tell her your feelings?" Hinotama asked. Jin looked at him a little uneasy.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" He asked with a little squeak in his voice.  
  
"I mean, did you say anything? Or did you just give her flowers?" Jin tried to hide his embarrassment. He remembered the day when he brought Ling home after the fight. He began seeing images of him kissing her and unclothing her, that faithful night when they exchanged emotions. Hinotama could tell by his expression that it was no ordinary "I love you do you love me too" conversation.  
  
"Well.. no-you see-we sort of.. err.. um.."  
  
Ring!!  
  
"Well-what do you know? Class is over!" He looked over at Hinotama. "Sorry!! I'd like to tell you more-but there's just no time! Gotta go!!" 'God! That was close. Saved by the bell.' Jin thought to himself. Before he left, he took one more look at Hinotama. Hinotama winked at Jin. There was no more that needed to be said. For Jin's emotions and actions spoke for him.  
  
"It's ok. I understand." He said coolly. He walked out the door and into the crowd. Jin sighed. That was much too close for comfort. He went to his locker to put his books away.  
  
It was raining. No, it was pouring. The rain fell hard and was cold. Ling stood by the steps of the courtyard waiting for Jin to appear before her. She had her arms folded across her chest, trying to keep warm. She began shivering and sat on the very bottom of the stairs. She watched as her breath came out in a huff of smoke.  
  
"God! It's sooo cold! Whe-where's Jin?" She tucked her knees up to her chest and cradled her head in-between. The rain fell on her head, making her ears turn red and her nose frozen. "I hate the fall weather! It's-it's always-raining-and it's always cold!" She complained. Jin walked up from behind her. He immediately took off his jacket and placed it on her. She jumped from the shock, but realizing who it was, she cradled herself in his arms. "Thank you Jin." She whispered. He ran his fingers through her wet silken cheek. Wiping off the rain that resided there. "So, where are we going?" She said leaning on him. He tucked his hand in hers and said,  
  
"It's a surprise." He said. They walked off together into the fog of the rain.  
  
They stopped at a small café nearby. Ling went in, shivering in Jin's jacket, and sat at a small booth by the window. Jin sat across from her, holding her hands to keep them warm. She blushed, trying to avoid eye contact. Jin could see it. He always could see it. It was undeniable, no matter how hard she tried. "So, what do you want to eat?" He asked. She looked at him surprisingly. She smiled and said,  
  
"How about we share a strawberry Sunday? Does that sound good Jinny?" She asked playfully. He loved her cute little voice.  
  
"Sounds great." He said. Their order was up shortly. Ling began to drool. It's been a long time since she's had that. The sudden aroma of roasted nuts and strawberries filled her nose, making her drool more.  
  
"Bon appetite!" She said as she dug into the Sunday full forced. He looked at her quite strangely; he had never seen such a thing. Noticing that she was being stared at, she quickly slowed her pace. She drew back from the bowl and stared at him innocently. "Oh-I'm so sorry Jin-I just-" Jin began to laugh hysterically. She looked at him with uneasiness. She felt ridiculous. "Just what's so funny?" She demanded to know. He slowed down to try to keep his composer.  
  
"I'm sorry Lingy." She looked at him angrily.  
  
"Don't think that "Lingy" is going to save you Jin!" She said. He looked at her and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry LING XIAOYU." He said mordantly. He picked up a napkin and wiped her cheek. "You had some strawberry sauce on you." She smiled and began to blush perceptibly. Jin got another napkin and wiped harder. "Hey! It won't come off!" He complained. He was now rubbing too hard and Ling was being pushed further and further in her seat.  
  
"Ow! Jin, I think it's off already! I was just blushing, that's all!" He drew back from her.  
  
"Oh, I see. Sorry." She smiled, but now her cheek hurt. They both dug in together and ate the rest of their meal. After that, she hugged him tight.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. He got up, paid the bill, and helped Ling up.  
  
"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and they were on their way. It seemed like they were on the road forever. It began raining harder and getting colder. She felt so bad for leaving him without a jacket. She snuggled herself closer to his cold body, hoping to keep him warm. He went on, without complaining, holding her by his side. Another hour had passed until they finally reached their destination. They went deep into the woods and stopped. Jin had taken her into the woods of Yakushima, the place where he once lived. She looked around and saw the remains of an old house. She saw Jin kneel on the ground beside the house. She slowly approached him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This is it huh?" She asked standing next to him. "This is where it all began. The story of Jin Kazama."  
  
  
  
Ok peeps! I'm going to leave it at that! Finally, I am done with this chapter! Gosh, took me long enough. I guess it was because I wasn't sure how to end it.. or begin it-ok! I really didn't know what I was doing in this chapter! I hope that this has made everyone happy though! It sounded like the last chapter made some of you sad! Hey, this wasn't sooo bad? Now, it was ok! So, let's take a time out to congratulate the people who reviewed!!  
  
Chandavatika: So glad you like my story! It's hard to find Good Xiaoyin fans now a days! I know so many people wanna see Jin and Julia but It ain't gunna happen! ^. ^ Tee Hee!  
  
Lillian: Wow, you like Xiaoyin eh? Well, you are so gunna love my story! There all about the Xiaoyin baby!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Ok, That's enough! Well, I'm already planning out the sequel! It starts from when.. Oh wait! I can't tell you! That would be spoiling it! Sowie!  
  
  
  
Skittle-xtreme: I hope this chapter made you happy again! Put a smile on! It's all good! But, I do have to warn you, that wasn't the end of the sad scenes. Oh No my friend! There are still several more! But not until later! So just kick back and enjoy the fun!  
  
Forevermore: I Loooove you!!! Did I ever tell you that??? Thanks for making your fic with those pairings!!! That chapter was sooo cute! Or as I say *Kawaii!! * 


	6. The way things are

Chapter6: The Way It Is  
  
"This is the way I want things to be."  
  
I'm back! Chapter 6 is posted!!! I know, I know, Sorry for the wait! So, chapter five was a little more.. CUTER.. Than chapter 4. I personally thought it was boring. But hey, what was I going to do? So now I have chapter 6 up! Please read and review!!! P.S. Xiaoyin again!! With a new "Tidus and Yuna scene!!" (For all of you who don't know who they are, they are from Final Fantasy X.)  
  
This is my Disclaimer! I don't own Tekken or any characters! They belong to Namco! So there!! ^. *  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked over to the left of the house and found something. It was a small trail leading out deeper into the woods. She was curious to where it lead, but for Jin's sake, she stayed with him. "Jin," She whispered quietly. He lifted his head from the ground, but still staring at something. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked. She said it in such an innocent way, not wanting to sound rude, or to be a burden to him. He dug his hands into the dirt and saw a piece of glass that was not yet broken. She had seen it too. Out of everything in this wasteland, it seemed to be the only thing that survived. Her eyes widened at its beauty. She helped him dig it up from its grave. With one good yank, it was out. She held it in her hands, but could not quite make out what it was. Jin got up and started walking towards the trail.  
  
"Follow me." He said. She quickly tagged behind him. They walked to a river nearby and Ling scoped out the horizon. It was beautiful. The river reflected the light and array of colors of the sun in her glossy eyes. She slowly kneeled by the river and dipped the glass in the water. As the dirt peeled off, she could finally see it's true beauty. It was clear as the river itself with gold lining. It was in the shape of a heart. She lifted it up from the water delicately, as if it could break in many pieces with one wrong move. She opened it slowly and saw a picture of a man, woman, and a baby. She wanted to cry, and did her best to hold back her tears.  
  
"Jin, Is this your family?" She asked in a choked voice. He took her finger and gently ran through each gold trimming, as if they had sensed some power commanding them to do so. A few tears trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Yeah. I at least have one thing to remember my father." She looked lovingly in his eyes.  
  
"But Jin, you could never forget your mother. You loved her so much." He gently laid his warm hand on her cold wet face.  
  
"That's not all. I see her whenever I look at you. Your angelic smile and gentle touch, everything about you, I am reminded of her." She gave him a sweet smile and looked back at the picture. She looked at the woman holding the baby.  
  
"Jin, I know this woman!" She exclaimed. She took a better look at her. "Yes, my uncle Wang once told me about her. He told me that she was the best, and most talented student he had." It was true. Wang Jinrey had taught Jun Kazama martial arts once before. "He told me that if anything happened to my parents, to go find her. Those were his last words to me. I never found Jun Kazama," She smiled at Jin winking, "But I found the next best thing; her son." She smiled and gave him back the picture. She walked near the river again, dipping her hand in. It was still raining, and cold, but the water felt warm. It was the strangest thing. On warm days, the water would be cool and refreshing, but on cold days, the water was warm. "Hey Jin, why's the water so warm?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders and sat next to her, dipping his hand in as well. She saw his serious face. It looked like he was hiding something. She hated when he was silent. She cupped some water in her hands and tossed some his way. He lost his composure from the sudden splash and fell on his back. Ling got up and stood in front of the tree hovering over the river, looking over her shoulder and laughing. She laughed at Jin's expression. He arose to his feet and approached her. She chuckled at his look. He reached for her, but knowing that he might retaliate, she moved back. She was running out of room to step back. Any farther and she will end up in the river herself. Jin stopped. He just stood there plain and still, silently asking her permission to advance forward. Seeing as he was helpless, and had no look of crime, she allowed him to approach her. "Sorry Jin. I just wanted you to lighten up, that's all." He embraced her in his arms and whispered,  
  
"Thanks Lingy." She closed her eyes and blushed. Then, without warning, he pushed her away so she would go crashing into the water. She wasn't going to go down alone! She was going to take him with her. As she began falling and losing her entire balance, she grabbed on to Jin's shirt, pulling him down with her. They collapsed into the river, one after the other. The water was nice and warm and she didn't want to get out. She held her breath for as long as she could, trying to find Jin so that he couldn't surprise her. Finally, her lungs collided against her chest as she drew up for air. She saw Jin, across from her, smiling and laughing. She did the same. This is the way she liked things. She loved to see him smile and laugh. She swam over towards him, holding on to his shoulders.  
  
"That wasn't a smart move. You had to know that I was going to bring you down, didn't you?" He smiled shamelessly and nodded, drawing nearer to her.  
  
"Yeah, I knew you'd try to bring me in with you-"  
  
"Wait! Try? You don't think I could bring you down!" She said. He laughed to himself. She was a strong girl with a lot of pride. 'Foolish pride.' He thought. She couldn't even see that he was flirting with her. "So, if you 'thought' I couldn't bring you down myself, why did you fall with me?" He swept her hair away from her bright brown eyes. She could feel her heart race again.  
  
"So I could-" (Suddenly, Suteki Da Ne is played) He kissed her tenderly, dragging her down with him in the water. They began to realize that they needed oxygen. With one last kiss, they brought themselves up for air. She laughed at that silly situation they were in. He brought her closer to shore where the water was shallow. He gazed into her eyes and was trapped there. He had witnessed how much gentleness and love embedded itself there. She truly had an angelic smile like his mother. He laid her on her back so that she would float over his arms. He let her go and she floated to the center of the river. The warm gentle waves splashed against her body. She took out her pigtails, letting her hair down to spread across the waves. Jin watched as the clear brushing water caressed her beautiful, silky body. She lay there so still, so serene, that a petal of a cherry blossom flew over and landed directly on the center of her stomach without making her flinch. Jin slowly drifted towards her without disrupting the rhythm of the calm river. He carefully pulled her towards him. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was staring up at Jin. Her heart skipped a beat as she came nearer to him. This was a special place to him, and he was sharing a precious moment with her. She lifted her head up to kiss him. They shared a long and passionate kiss. It was their first "real" kiss. She questioned herself at first, wondering if she was ready for that yet. After realizing that Jin wasn't going to let her slip away, she joined in, wrapping her fingers around his.  
  
"Jin, this is the way I want things to be." She breathed. He wanted so much for things to be like that also. But they couldn't be like that. Not now. He had to kill ogre first, before he could think about settling down. It seemed that Ogre was an obstacle, that if defeated, everything would go back to normal. It seemed like the whole thing was a game. 'A young adventurous boy loses everything back home and has to train and swears he'll get revenge. On his way through his painstaking journey, he meets a young girl who he falls in love with and promises to return to her after the fight.' He couldn't believe how much that sounded like him. His life was exactly the way most roll playing games are. Only, would he make it alive? What if the hero never got his revenge? What if while in battle, he let his guard down, allowing the beast to escape and kill the only one he loved? Of course you would never see that happen in a game. But this wasn't a game. This was real. The stakes are high and the chance of death was inevitable. He wished his life was more of a happy ending story, but he knew, if that was what he wanted, he would have to achieve it himself.  
  
"I do to." He whispered back. "But you know, it can't be that way. Not yet at least." She knew that all too well. It was painful for her to know that they could never truly be together until he had accomplished what he came here for. She nestled herself against his shoulder. "When this is all over, I will take you in my arms. Then you will know that we are going to be together forever." She smiled sweetly at him. It was the most romantic thing she had ever heard.  
  
An hour had passed and night began to fall. Jin and Ling were stargazing by the river. They were sitting in their wet clothes holding eachother for warmth. "The stars look beautiful under the midnight sky, don't they Jin?" She said moving closer to him. He smiled and shook his head in agreement.  
  
"They sure do." He wrapped her in his arms. "They give you that feeling that you are being watched from above." She liked the thought of being watched. It was a nice sense of security.  
  
"Jin? Do you think my parents are watching me right now?" She asked sadly. All he could do was stare. "I mean I know my dad was never around for me, and my mother," She laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah! She sure loved me a lot! She never took the time out to say 'hello', 'goodbye', and hell! She never even said 'I love you!'" She sighed and stared deep into space, studying the stars. "But still, even after all that, I miss them. They are still my parents nonetheless. And even though they were too busy for me now, I know once they loved me uncontrollably. Like I love you." She stared deep into his eyes, getting his complete attention. "The only difference is- I would never, EVER, leave you." They stared back up at the midnight sky.  
  
It was two o' clock in the morning when they decided to go back home. Ling picked up the glass frame and brought it with her. They walked out of the woods and saw that it was still raining. She was shivering in Jin's jacket. She didn't want him to get sick, so she pretended that she was fine.  
  
"Wow! It's so nice out! I guess all that time being in the warm river made me warm." She danced in the middle of the silent road. Jin looked at her playful spirit. She was a sixteen-year-old acting like a ten-year-old. She hoped next to Jin and gave him back his jacket. "Thanks Jin, but I don't need it. I'm fine." Jin looked at her awkwardly. He didn't know if she was pretending, or just plain crazy.  
  
"Are you sure? It's freezing." She knew he was stubborn, but just how hard was she going to have to pretend to get him to believe her.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said modestly. "I am so good to go!" She gave him the jacket back and held on to his arm. She tried her best not to shiver or shake. She could still see her breath in the air. Jin was worried about her.  
  
"We're taking the bus home. We should get there quicker." She nodded her head. The rain started to get in her eyes and on her nose, making it hard to see and making her nose cold. He moved her in front of him, holding her irresistibly close to him. He clasped her in his arms, using his body heat to warm her. They were by the train station that was packed. There were people coming home and leaving for work. Jin moved on ahead trying to get a good seat. He saw two vacant seats for Ling and him. They raced to the two seats and sat down. Jin took off his jacket and laid it out like a blanket so that it would cover both of them. Ling cuddled against him, looking out her window, and gently falling asleep.  
  
Half an hour later, their ride was over. Jin gently shook Ling up so that they could go home. She was so comfortable that she didn't want to move or get up. She reluctantly got off the train and stood by the station. She looked out and about the city. They still had eight blocks left to walk. Jin could see that she was weary; he could tell just by the way she looked. She yawned and felt like collapsing on the floor. She tried as hard as she could to keep her head up. Jin was also tired, but he was not going to let her suffer.  
  
"We have to get home." He said to himself. He bent down on one knee. The half-drowsy Xiaoyu began to say weird things.  
  
"Jinny-you are proposing to me already?" She sounded as if she were drunk. She could barely stand on her own two feet.  
  
"Climb on my back. You can go to sleep." She looked at him wearily.  
  
"Sleepy-sleepy-slee-py-sle-py-so sleepy so tired-ah sleep." She said as she collapsed on his back. He grabbed his jacket and put it over her. He laughed at how funny she looked. He walked with her on his back in the rain for 8 blocks. Until finally, they reached their destination: home! Jin opened the door and placed Ling in her bedroom. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. He went out in the hall and shut her door.  
  
"Hey." Heihachi said behind Jin. The startled Jin flew back against her door. "Where were you Jin, you missed practicing today." Jin placed his hand on his heart.  
  
"Oh, grandfather, it's only you. I'm sorry, Xiaoyu and I were out. I'll practice as soon as I wake up tomorrow." Heihachi nodded.  
  
"Alright then. But don't forget, as soon as you wake up I want to see you in that room."  
  
"Ok." Jin said as he left to go change in his room. He took off practically all of his clothes, but left his boxers on. He laid in his bed thinking about the match that was soon on its way. He looked over to his right and saw the glass frame. "Ling must have brought this back. I wish she had a better relationship with her parents." He said. After tediously staring at the photo, he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Jin woke up, got dressed, and headed towards the training room. He saw Ling in there practicing her Chinese martial arts. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jin.  
  
"Hi Jin!" She greeted. She walked up to him and hugged him. She went into the kitchen and brought out a plate of cookies for them. "I was sort of hungry so I brought some cookies. I believe Heihachi's maid made them. I haven't seen her around lately, so I'm not sure." She sat in the center of the room and ate her cookies. "Mmm-raisin cookies! These are good." She said. Jin laughed to himself. It was kind of confusing how such a young high-spirited girl could be so strong and determined. He took off his shirt and began to stretch. Xiaoyu looked in awe as she saw his handsome muscular body at work. Noticing, he asked,  
  
"Are you gunna stare at me all day, or are you gunna fight?" Ling bounced to her feet and stood in her fighting stance. Jin was such a proud man. There was definitely Mishima in him all right. That much was noticeable.  
  
"Put up or shut up Kazama!" She said arrogantly. The time of the two egos clashed. Neither were going to give up, and this was only the training session! They had to be strong though, they had to be tough. The tournament was in two weeks!!!!  
  
Ok!!!!! That's the end of Chapter 6! I know it was short, but I have to get on to the GOOD PARTS! The next two chapters are gunna be really good! Sorry skittles x-treme, this is gunna be where it gets sad again. ( But hey! Don't worry! After those chapters-well, actually after those chapters, the story ends. But did you forget? I've got the sequel all written out. So once this story is done, I will post the sequel, Fatal Destiny 2: Devil May Die! That's gunna be good! I will tell you "Some" of what it's about! Umm- not now though, wait till the last chapter.  
  
Ok, I'm gunna go now! Please review!!! ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 


	7. The Devil Within

Chapter 7: The Devil Within  
  
"You'll never lose me. Remember."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken! You should know that by now!!!  
  
Kotou: Hey! All right everybody! Second to the last chapter. I'm sorry, I truly meant for this fic to be a lot longer, but I had so many ideas for the sequel! Don't worry, like I said, the sequel will be up shortly after the last chapter. And the sequel has many-new SURPRISES!! (Like Zenrei Kazama!!!) Thanks to a friend of mine named Michele who I convinced to be a Xiaoyu and Jin fan! I guess that persuasive speech really comes in handy!  
  
Skittles X_treme: I am so sorry, but the last chapter is DEFINITELY going to be Sad! I have to add the sad scenes in order to bring up the seriousness of this fic! Don't worry! I promise the next fic will have you sooo much happier! I GIVE MY XIAOYIN PROMISE!!!! Oh, I just wanna make something clear. I read one of your reviews and you said you hate Julia. How much? I hate her VERY, VERY MUCH!!! Not many people hate Julia. To be quite honest, a lot of people, even Xiaoyin fans like Julia. STRANGE!!!  
  
Chandavatika: Thanks for sticking by my side and reviewing! I'm glad you like this. I really hope you like the next too! More Xiaoyin on the way with just a click of a button! ^. *;; I hope you decide to read my next fic. The sequel. I know what you mean by becoming one of those hardcore fans! Trust me! I was just experimenting with potentially good relationships in Tekken. This was when I got Tekken 3. From the very beginning, I thought Jin and Ling made a cute couple. I told my brother how funny it would be if that became a reality. (Seeing as I accidentally said the same for Kazuya and Jun. Long story, but look how THAT turned out!)  
  
Lilian: Oh yeah! HELLO!!!!!! How's one of my favorite Xiaoyin fans! This is one of the most touching chapters I've written in forever! The next one is just absolutely depressing. It's Xiaoyu's feelings after Jin left. I have it all written down on paper, and in the middle of writing it, I began crying. Seriously! Yes, I have played Tekken 4! I recorded Panda and Xiaoyu's endings on tape! It's just ever sooo good!  
  
Tenshi gurl: Keep reading my fic; I will hypnotize you into reading more!!!  
  
  
  
Two weeks came like nothing. The tournament was just in one more day. Ling Xiaoyu was in her room writing in her diary. "Dear diary," She started. "Tomorrow is the beginning of the tournament. Mr. Mishima is gone, due to all the participants flying overseas. At first diary, I came to achieve my ultimate goal: Build an amusement park in my name, and having all of my friends back home in China come in." She sighed wearily and laid on her back. She looked at her previous entries she had written. They were so immature and unexpressive. "But diary, my life has changed greatly since then. I still want my own amusement park, but-I also have to think about Jin. He's so very important to me now, oh diary, I just can't explain it. The feeling that I get when I am with him is immensely strong. I feel like he was made for me, and I for him. I won't get in his way. I will fight my best, but I must let him do what needs to be done." She shut her book and leaped up to her feet. "I better spend my last few hours with him, and make them memorable at that!" She smiled and hopped down the stairs.  
  
Jin was in the training room practicing, and practicing, and practicing! It was exhausting! No one had ever trained so hard. Jin's moves were absolutely perfect. There was not one fault. He was a little, (just a little) slow on attacking, but his hits were hard and powerful. He concentrated hard on his target, which was a sandbag, and began performing a series of attacks that were both Kazama and Mishima style karate. Ling stood by the doorway and watched as he pushed himself over the limit. Finally, with one last punch, the bag flew off the chains and Jin performed his demon uppercut splitting the bag up. Sand flew everywhere and stuck to his sweaty body. She took a deep breath as she realized how serious this was. She slowly started to turn back until she heard his voice.  
  
"Hey," He said in a short breath. She turned back around to look at him.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" She asked. He stopped to take a rest and fell to the ground. She walked towards him, standing by his legs hovering over him. He looked at her and pulled her down by kicking her ankles. She fell flat on her face next to him. That made him laugh. She looked angrily at him rubbing her nose and said, "Jin! Save it for the tournament will ya?" He had that oh so handsome Kazama smile on. She was always a sucker for that. She shook off her anger and grunted. He held her hand and kissed her fingers.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." He said chuckling. He then moved his fingers slowly up her shoulders, making her shiver. "Plus, I don't think the tournament would allow this." He said.  
  
"Allow what?" She asked, her voice a little confused. He moved himself on top of her, breathing down her neck. She felt herself breathe faster. He kissed her soft, petal-like lips and moved down to her neck. She could see the happiness in his eyes. All this time that they waited, their dream would finally come true. He slowly drew back staring deep into her soul. She raised one hand and gingerly placed it on the side of his cheek.  
  
"After this is all over with, I want you to-" a loud crashing sound suddenly interrupted Jin. He sprung to his feet and ran into the living room. He saw a young girl, about the age of sixteen or so, wearing a jean jacket with a blue tube top on and a short jean skirt. She had fallen over a table and stared directly at Jin. He saw that she had his glass frame in her hands. She slowly regained her posture and stood upright. Jin had an awkward feeling about her. He had some kind of understanding about her. She wore her hair short, like Ling's, but different. She was too scared to speak. Jin slowly walked towards her. "Don't be scared." He told her. The sound of his voice was comforting to her. She gallantly walked towards him and handed back the picture and frame. Ling could see the joy in her eyes, which made her jealous. Now she knew how Makoto felt.  
  
"I'm sorry. You see-I came here for a reason. But everything seems ok." She said staring at Jin lovingly. Ling wanted to beat the hell out of her. She gasped. She was really starting to sound like Makoto. Ling walked up to the girl, in a friendly manor, and bowed her head.  
  
"Hi. I am Ling Xiaoyu." She said bringing her head back up. She pointed to Jin saying, "This is Jin Kazama." The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"Kazama!" She said astonished. Her jaw dropped and she moved back some. "I know that name!" She proclaimed. Jin stared at her in disbelief. He never expected anyone else to know the name. She wanted to tell Jin more about her, but she felt something tell her that she couldn't. "I've gotta go now. My mother and father are waiting for me back home." She said. "I'll see ya guys later!" She yelled waving her hands back and forth as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"We gotta go catch her!" Jin said running towards the door. Ling grabbed onto his legs, not letting go.  
  
"No. We don't have to go anywhere." She said pleading for him to stay. He looked down at her sadly.  
  
"But Xiaoyu, I felt something about her. Something-special." He said sweetly. Now, she wanted to beat the hell out of him! What was he talking about? One minute he was telling her how much he loved her, and the next; he says he feels something 'special' about someone else. She gave him a murderous look and stood up in his face. He saw her evil look and then noticed that she took it the wrong way. "No! Not that kind of special!" He said waving his arms around. She looked away and sat on the chair.  
  
"Then what kind of special?" She asked. He sat next to her, trying to gather up the right words.  
  
"You see, when I first saw her, I immediately thought about my mother. I could tell she had a good spirit. It was a gift from my mother to me. Something told me that she isn't an ordinary girl. I think she has some kind of psychic power." She sort of understood him. She knew that Jin had some psychic powers of his own, but she didn't know of what he was capable of. She nodded her head to tell him that she was ok.  
  
"All right. I understand." She said. She wondered, just a little about that girl. Ling could sense something about her too. A sudden familiarity filled her heart when she saw her for the first time. "Jin, do you think-" she stopped. She didn't know what she was saying anymore. She leaned her head back and stared in his eyes. "Whoa!" She said. She stood up straight and pinned Jin to the couch. She looked in his eyes and noticed that the girl's eyes look exactly like Jin's eyes. She could feel a sudden uneasiness rise through her body. She shook off her thoughts and sat back down. She looked over by the clock that read 7:30 A.M.  
  
Jin and Ling decided to go to school together. School seemed like any other ordinary day. Makoto kept her distance from Ling, the feeling of rejection had brought her down. At art class, Ling had seen that Hinotama wasn't there. She sighed and sat in her desk. Hinotama never missed a day of school. It was strange for him to be missing now. She ignored her feeling of worry and looked across from her. All of the girls who belonged to the I- Love-Jin fan club ignored her. They didn't say one single rude thing to her. She loved it. During Lunch, the ILJ fan members watched Ling and Jin spend time with eachother on the swings. Each of them watched with teary eyes. After school, Jin and Ling sat in the courtyard. Then a friend of Ling came by her. Her mouth dropped and Jin was shocked. Ling wrapped her arms around her friend's neck.  
  
"Oh Panda! I missed you sooo much!" Jin was astonished to see such a big bear stand in front of him. Ling looked towards Jin. "Don't worry, She's nice I promise." Jin walked over to Panda. He gently scratched behind her ear. Panda loved it. She could tell that Jin was nice and had a kind heart.  
  
"Hey, she is nice." Said Jin. Panda started to lick Jin's face. Jin laughed and fell on the ground, with Panda following after. It was like seeing a boy get a new puppy. All the kids from school surrounded Panda and Jin. Panda looked at Xiaoyu's happy face. She knew that Xiaoyu had feelings for Jin without even asking. Panda brought out a camera in her purse and wanted a picture of Xiaoyu and her. She thought it over and thought that it would be best to have Jin in there too. Kuma, another bear who has a crush on Panda, decided to take the picture of the three friends.  
  
"Come on Jin! I want you in the picture." Ling said pulling Jin's arm towards her. He started falling over, but Kuma took the picture anyways. "Hey! We weren't ready yet." She said to Kuma. Kuma blushed and handed the camera back to Panda.  
  
That day went by excruciatingly fast; too fast for either of them to enjoy eachother's company. The sun had set hours ago and the tournament was to officially begin at 9:00A.M. Ling went out on the balcony and stared at the enormous crescent moon. She had seen these past months as a vacation. And now that the tournament was to begin, her vacation would soon be over. She let Jin sleep, so he could be ready in the morning. She knew what she had to do. And after the tournament, she could go back to loving him. Tournament, or no tournament, she would love Jin Kazama forever.  
  
  
  
It was 9:30 and Ling Xiaoyu went to the Mishima Zaibatsu to look at the matches. She was to fight after the fourth round. She looked over at Jin who was standing next to her and smiled. "This is going to be a good round, don't you think?" She asked. Jin scrolled through the sheet and saw that he was fighting in the sixth round. He would have to wait till his act of revenge began, but it was for certain, he will have his day. He saw his grandfather talk to a group of men in suits. "What's he up to?" She asked holding his hand. Jin didn't think that he was "up to" anything.  
  
"I don't know." He said quietly. She could tell that he was upset. She wouldn't tease him like she normally would. She didn't talk to him as much as she'd like to, but every once in a while, she would find him and just watch him prepare himself.  
  
The competitors were put on an island that was cleared just for them. Xiaoyu saw at the very top of the cliff was a large building. That was the final round. The first four rounds rolled around, and now it was Ling's turn. She was walking through a forest where she had met up with some weird looking ninja guy.  
  
"I am Yoshimitsu. This fight will be mine!" He said pulling out his sword. She took a deep breath and stood in her fighting stance. Yoshimitsu ran towards her with his sword behind his head. She figured that he was going to use his sword, so she did a back flip. Yoshimitsu swung, missed, and was left vulnerable for a series of attacks. She jumped in mid air, landing on him and jumped back so that her back was facing towards him. Yoshimitsu leaped up on his feet and saw the young girl had her back towards him. "You are a talented fighter, but you should know-" he ran towards her and was almost going to slide into her feet. "Never turn your back on the enemy!" He shouted. She quickly performed her mistrust and dark and stormy attacks. Yoshimitsu fell on the ground, and instead of getting back up; he decided to lie there. She walked closer to him, but he did not budge. She walked up to where his legs were, and was quickly swept to the ground. She fell on her side, and had the wind knocked out of her. As soon as she got back on her feet, Yoshimitsu retaliated with his double suicide move. She was knocked right into the trunk of a tree. She could feel her blood running down her forehead, and the salty taste it left in her mouth. She took some time before getting up again. Yoshimitsu saw this extra time as an advantage. He went into his Indian stance and began regaining his health. When she realized what he had been doing, She ran up to him and did her so shoe me attack. He was left wide open and she came up to him and did her fortune cookie on him. He leaped back up and stared into her eyes. She looked back at him panting. There was just no way he could be so easily defeated. "Girl, you are quick and nimble." He said in his hoarse tone. "But you lack skill." These words were screaming through her head. She knew she could beat him. She would beat anyone who was standing in her way. She regained her posture and shook off any denial that she had about herself. 'Come on Xiaoyu! You know you can beat him!' She thought to herself.  
  
Jin was watching her from afar. He saw how intense she was about this match. He watched her every attempt for victory. She was no ordinary girl who says they can "fight." She truly meant that she could honestly have killed someone. Xiaoyu was strong in both spirit and in mind. She had exceedingly fast strength and talent. He was positive that she could win. 'She might even be a tough match for me.' He said grinning.  
  
Xiaoyu wiped the blood vigorously off the corners of her mouth. She stood in her regular stance and was ready for more fighting. Yoshimitsu kneeled on one knee, stuck his leg out, and stared spinning around. She knew a relatively similar move to that called the spinning demon. Since she had trained with Jin before, she knew how to block that attack. Yoshimitsu kept going and going until he got dizzy and stopped. He fell back on his back, and that's when Xiaoyu took charge. She leaped back, and lunged at him with great force. She stomped on his stomach, breaking his armor and making in crush into his stomach. He led an ear-piercing yelp and she kicked him in the head with all her might. After that, she did not see Yoshimitsu move anymore. Out of nowhere, a young lady lunged out of the bushes from behind, choking Xiaoyu with her left hand and holding a knife to her neck with her right. Try as she might, she could not escape the clutches of this strong woman.  
  
"You are Xiaoyu Ling correct?" Asked the woman. Ling felt as if she didn't HAVE to answer to anyone, but she would make an exception for her.  
  
"Yeah, why do you want to-?" The blade being pressed closer to her neck cut her off from speaking. She could feel her heart jump out of her chest.  
  
"Do you live with Mr. Heihachi Mishima?" Ling nodded her head. "And, you also live with a young man by the name of Jin Kazama, don't you?" Ling didn't answer. She felt that she had to do Jin a favor and not say anything. "DON'T YOU?" She demanded to know an answer. Ling tried her best to set herself free, but she couldn't. The woman slowly moved the sharp part of the blade a quarter of an inch across her neck. Ling could feel her skin being split open. Before the woman could utter another move, a giant figure leaped out and uppercut her. Ling was dropped to the ground and tried to see who or what saved her life. She was surprised to see that it was her old friend.  
  
"Panda!" She shouted hugging the giant bear. Panda smiled at her friend and placed her on her back. Jin wanted so much to jump in and save her, but if he did, she might have gotten mad at the fact that he was watching over her.  
  
'Damn it!' He thought. 'There goes my over protectiveness again.' He said. Jin felt that he had every right to feel over protective. Ling Xiaoyu was his friend and he did not want to lose to her. He figured that after the whole, "battle with Toshin" fight was over; he would take their relationship to a new level. However, something was holding this wish back. He would have to win in order to complete his mission. He felt like this was probably too much pressure. He would have to try extremely hard if he wanted to win. He thought about it for a moment. His mother was the strongest, wisest, and most talented person he knew. And yet, she could not win against Ogre. So what made him any different from her? Did he have something that she didn't? With these questions and sudden thoughts filling his mind, he went to the battle area to wait for his target, whom he had no doubt of who it was going to be.  
  
Sure enough, within a half an hour, Ling Xiaoyu made her way to fight Jin. She looked much better and he could see determination in her eyes. She walked over boastfully and stood in her fighting stance. Jin was surprised to see her so confidant. Nothing was going to get in her way. She was in her own little trance of arrogance; after winning those other difficult matches, what else could she be? Jin, after taking a moment to realize what had to be done, stood in his fighting position. Before the match was started, Xiaoyu bowed her head and wished him luck. This was it. The heat is on! Ling Xiaoyu trained with Jin almost everyday, and still she didn't know all of his moves. Jin ran up to her and performed the spinning demon attack. Thinking that he was going to start high, she blocked her face. She was surprised though to see that he started low and every attack hit her. He finished off the move with a rising uppercut, knocking the arrogance out of Xiaoyu and plunging her to the ground. She quickly got up and walked around him. She was doing her hypnosis attack, which she never did before when training with Jin. Jin was confused. She walked back and forth, keeping her hands out in front of her. When she was in the correct position, she did her thunder strike move on him. Jin could not anticipate the move quick enough, and was hit. Luckily for him, she wasn't very strong. Jin came back and pinned her to the ground. She tried to escape, but he just placed more weight on her. She tried kicking and punching, but Jin had her arms and legs pinned as well. She gathered all of her strength and twisted her wrists so he would have to let go. Finally, when he did, she stood up and held her head.  
  
'God! I forgot how tough Jin would be. When I'm fighting him, it seems that everything we shared was forgotten. As if we were two strangers fighting for different reasons.' She shook her head, trying to release the pain; but that only made it worse. 'My head is killing me.' She looked over at Jin who seemed to have a worried expression on his face. That's when she got an idea. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with her. I know that we're in the tournament, and that we are both fighting our way to the top, but I don't want her to get hurt.' He studied her posture. She looked like she had been through a lot. Jin knew that if the battle went on, she would most likely end up badly hurt. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
'That's it!' She thought. 'Jin won't try hard because he's afraid that he'll hurt me.' She was planning her forfeit in her head. 'So, if I tease him like I used to, he will come at me with full force and defeat me. On the plus side, I bet right now I look extremely helpless. With my brilliant acting, I can make it look like I tried to beat him, but that I was too injured already. This will make up for me letting him win!' It was settled. She knew what she had to do. She looked feebly in his eyes. Then a smirk crept on her face. She started to jump around in circles. Jin was absolutely confused. Why was she playing around at a time like this? "Come on Jinny! Catch me if you dare!!!" She spun around many times and jumped up and down. Jin didn't do anything.  
  
'What is she trying to do?' He thought. She saw that he was in a state of confusion. She decided to take things in her own hands. Her playful nature is what took him off guard. She spun around behind him and pushed him so that he fell on his face. Then she leaped over him and played with his hair.  
  
"Aw, come on Jinny, I know you could do better than that!" Jin had no clue on what she was trying to do. He sat up and saw that she was gone. He looked around, but did not see that she was right below him. She kicked his ankles so that he would fall right back down. "Ha! That's one more for Xiaoyu!" She said prancing around. Jin could feel the anger in him rise. She could sense his anger also. She decided to back away and taunt him from afar. She did her false salute to him, saying "Dame da yo!" (Japanese for useless or pathetic.) Jin gritted his teeth and ran towards her. She could see the fury in his eyes. She blocked all of his combos, trying to find an opening to attack. But she couldn't. Jin kept going without stopping. 'Ok, this is it! I'm gunna-' she didn't get to finish that thought. Jin had used his tooth fairy move on her and knocked her up in the air, and she fell hard on the ground. Jin had knocked her out without trying. Jin looked at his hands. He had just beaten Ling Xiaoyu, his best friend. He ran by her side. She opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Ling, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." She cupped his face in her hands.  
  
"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm so proud of you Jinny-" After that, she closed her eyes. Jin was afraid that he might have hurt her badly. He held her close to his heart.  
  
"I must go now." He whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin fought his way up to the top, beating everyone who stood in his way. He saw a large building that towered over the hill. It was already dark out. He had spent four years of his life waiting for this day. He stood underneath the gigantic building looking up as far as he could see.  
  
"In that building lies the God of fight." Heihachi said coming out of the mists.  
  
"Grandfather, what are you doing?" asked Jin. Heihachi gave an evil grin.  
  
"You said you want revenge, right?" Jin took a moment to answer. "Well, do you?" He asked again. Jin turned his head away. Something didn't feel right. Heihachi walked over to Jin to comfort him. "Listen, you are strong boy, don't be scared. I have some men who will back you up." He said as he pointed to a group called the Tekkenshu. They were wearing iron-plated armor and had their guns loaded.  
  
"He won't-need them. Jin's-too strong." Said a voice. Jin turned around and saw the hurt, limp Xiaoyu. She struggled her way towards Jin. "Mr. Mishima, I believe in Jin. I know he can fight." Heihachi gave her an angry look.  
  
"Yes, but we can't trust that monster up there. That's why I'll have my men take care of him if Jin fails." He said reasonably. She sighed.  
  
'That's not the only monster that can't be trusted.' She thought. She looked halfheartedly at Jin. She didn't want him to go. Heihachi nodded to his guards telling them to go in. Xiaoyu couldn't keep herself up and fell on her knees. Jin embraced her in his arms.  
  
"Jin. It's time to go." Heihachi said. Jin looked back at Xiaoyu who was crying in his arms. Angst filled her heart. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. She was in the same position, and had the same feelings when they first met. Memories of that day flashed before her. He looked back at Heihachi who was waiting impatiently. "Jin!" He demanded. Jin held her closer to him.  
  
"I will be up there shortly. Give me a moment would you?" Jin said looking back at Xiaoyu. Heihachi threw his arms in the air and went into the tower. Xiaoyu was breathing heavily. "Haven't the fighters been taken already?" Jin asked. She tried as hard as she could to keep conscious.  
  
"Yeah. They're-all gone now." She said panting. Jin saw that all of Ling's blood left a trail.  
  
"Why did you come? How did you get pass the paramedics?" He asked again. Ling was starting to get the feeling that Jin wasn't happy to see her. She looked profoundly into his eyes. She could see how worried he was. He wasn't asking her this because he didn't want to see her, he was asking because he cared.  
  
"After our battle, I passed out; only for a moment. I could see these visions in my head. Jin, I'm scared that I might lose you. If I did, then I would have no one to run to." Jin looked at the ground. He would have felt the same way if he were in her place. "I know you want to avenge your mother, and I accept your decision-" She began to choke on her words because she was crying too much. "But Jin! I can't-I won't lose you. I want to go with you!" She said crying. Jin embraced her and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Lingy, You'll never lose me." Xiaoyu could feel herself slip into a state of unconsciousness. Her breathing slowed down and she felt lightheaded. She was afraid that she would never see him again. "Remember." He said as he kissed her passionately one last time. She felt the tears stream down her cheek. She held on tightly to him, for she did not want to let him go, ever. He broke the kiss and wiped her tears again. She did her best to stand up. She hugged him and let him go. "Remember." He said again. She watched him disappear into the giant building. Those words 'remember' played over and over in her head.  
  
"I'll always remember your promise to me." She said. She could feel fresh tears running down her face again. Jin had left her to fulfill his destiny. Her knees collapsed and she fell to the ground. She looked up at the moon and lost consciousness. She fell flat on her face, dropping something from her hand, which looked like a picture of Panda Jin and her.  
  
Jin walked into the building and climbed up an elongated stairway. There he saw Ogre. He looked like an Egyptian man with a crown. Heihachi stood with his men beside him. Jin stood there looking at the being that killed his mom, ruined his chance of love, and made his life utterly miserable for four years. Jin quickly sought out the monster and knocked him down unconscious. Heihachi grinned when he got back up. The man had changed into True Ogre. Jin stared at the humongous creature blankly. This is what he had to kill!? He could feel his breath quicken, and his eyes narrow. He had to put his past behind him. There was no looking back. After an hour, Jin defeated True Ogre. He was so happy he could barely speak. He kept a calm and cool expression on the outside, but on the inside, he was screaming with joy. He smiled and thought about going back to get Ling. As he turned around, he heard the word "Fire." What did that mean? His jaw dropped completely when he saw the Tekkenshu attack him by shooting at him. They shot his chest, arms and legs. He fell back on the ground and began to cry softly. He didn't want to die. He promised Ling that he would return to her. As he lay there dying, he took one look at his grandfather, reaching his hand out to him.  
  
"Please, help me." He pleaded. Heihachi looked at him and smiled. He quickly took out his gun and shot Jin in the head. Jin fell back and died. With a look of satisfaction, Heihachi turned around and left for his helicopter. But before he did, he remembered that Jin and Ling had a relationship. He tore off the bloodiest piece of clothing that he had on and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Aghhhh!" Someone yelled as they flew passed Heihachi. It was one of his soldiers. He stopped completely. 'No!' He thought. 'It couldn't be!' He slowly turned his head and saw Jin. Only, it wasn't Jin. He had changed into a devil-like being with markings all over his body. Heihachi screamed like a little girl and started running away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Said Devil-Jin in a hoarse voice. He ran towards Heihachi and threw him out on the building with his weight. Devil-Jin grew wings and flew away, taking one last look at Xiaoyu. "Remember me-forever." He said as he flew off into the moon. Heihachi got back on his feet and looked up.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Ling Xiaoyu woke up in her room back at the mansion. She yawned and looked out her window. She immediately jumped off her bed and headed towards Jin's room. He wasn't there. She began to panic. What had happened to him? He said he would come back. She raced down the stairs and saw Heihachi. She looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Where's Jin?" She demanded. Heihachi couldn't tell her the truth, so he decided to make up a lie. He took a piece of Jin's flame pants from his pocket that was stained with blood. She took it delicately in her hands. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry lady Xiaoyu, There was nothing we could-" Xiaoyu cut him off.  
  
"No! Don't tell me that! He's not gone! He's not gone!" She yelled falling to her knees. She held the piece of cloth to her heart, crying out loud. "No-Jin!" She cried. Heihachi gave an unnoticeable smirk. He walked back satisfied to his office. She stayed there, at the bottom of the stairs crying. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it!  
  
  
  
Finally! This chapter is DONE!!! Hope you guys liked it! Just one more chapter left until the sequel! So, is anybody crying yet? If not, the next chapter should do the trick!!! ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Read and Review PLEASE!!!! P.S. Sorry if I made some of the characters wussy-like! I just didn't feel like giving a lot of descriptive detail. Ok, next and Final chapter will be up soon. 


	8. Nothing to live for

Chapter 8:Nothing to live for  
  
"We are looking at the same star from different skies."  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own! Don't sue me please!!!  
  
Kotou: Hey! Wussup people? Having fun? I am writing the sequel now! I have the first chapter almost complete. One of my friends asked me if I had a lot of angst during this chapter, but I didn't. It was just raining and the sky was a dark shade of blue. That's why there is a rainy scene in here. That part actually made me cry. Well, enough of my talking. I bet you guys just wanna be done with this already! Don't worry, although this may only have 8 chaps, my next fic might have-a lot! There are a few-weird scenes. Like when Xiaoyu finds Jin but doesn't know it's him! And I may have a few lemons!!! Just wait and see! Oh, remember that girl who Jin said was special??? You get to meet her in the sequel. She's like a very important character! And find out what happens to Hinotama! OK! I'm DONE JABBERING!  
  
Ling Xiaoyu ran up to her room and cried on her bed. She knew something like this was bound to happen. She looked up at the ceiling and cried uncontrollably.  
  
"Why God? Why did you have to take Jin away from me?" She cupped her face in her hands. She looked to the side of her bed where Jin consoled her when her parents died. At first, he was a real jerk to her. But after her tragedy, that is when he opened up to her. She smiled at that thought. But then was showered by sadness again. Now that the tournament was over, and Jin was gone, she had nothing to live for. She couldn't go back home, since she had no home. She sat down looking out of her window from her bed. The house seemed so empty. She still couldn't believe he was gone. She didn't want to believe that such a thing was possible. Jin was such a strong person; it would have to take a whole army to take him down, and then some. She wondered how Heihachi could sound so calm over the loss of his grandson. Tomorrow, she had school. She didn't want to go. She didn't care anymore. School was once a place for her to spend time thinking about Jin, and spending time with him. She didn't want to go back to a place where memories of him resided. Yet, she didn't want to forget him either. Jin never forgot about his mother. He cared so deeply about her, that he treasured even the most painful memories about her. She walked towards Jin's room. It was the same as he left it before the tournament. His math book was lying lazily on the bed with the book open. She walked towards his bed, and saw something that she didn't catch before. Somehow, Jin had her picture with him. He hung it over his bed frame. She didn't know how it got there; she never had the chance to give it to him. That day, she spent all of her time wandering about the house retracing memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amongst the crowded city of Brisbane, was a young man searching for a purpose. The young man was Jin Kazama. Jin walked amongst the city in great depression. He was angry at so many things. He was mad at his grandfather for betraying him, at his father for giving him this... curse, and at himself, for being so naïve. He wanted to do something to make up for it. He wasn't who he thought he was anymore. After what Heihachi had done to him, Jin had no reason to doubt that he was the one who killed his father. Jin had punched at a wall of a building nearby.  
  
"Damn it!" He exclaimed. He knew little of himself anymore. Those dreams that he had were actually telling him about the devil inside. "I'm cursed with this 'thing' for the rest of my life!" Then he thought about Ling. He had those "Devil" visions when he was around her. He could have actually killed her. Jin thought it would be best if he didn't return to Japan. He felt that, without her by his side, he would have nothing to live for. She was all he cared about; she was always on his mind. Now that he was a devil, he could never go back to her without worrying about what might happen. "I know I gave her my promise, but I don't want to end up hurting her. I am a potential killer now." He said quietly. "But one day, when Heihachi is killed, and I return to normal, I will take her back. I promise!" He walked further down the streets and saw a small dojo. He took a peek through the windows and saw a young man meditating. Jin slowly stepped in and stood in front of the man. He opened one eye, and then the other.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" Asked the man. Jin bowed his head and said,  
  
"I have a request. You see, I would like to unlearn my fighting style and learn something else." The master of the dojo stood up and shook Jin's hand.  
  
"Why of course! I would be glad to teach you the style of traditional karate." Jin smiled and nodded. This was going to be a new start for him. After today, he was going to embark on a new journey and have a completely new destiny: to destroy the Mishima bloodline.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Xiaoyu went to school without anyone walking beside her. She felt extremely lonely. She walked with her head down and walked right into a tree.  
  
"Ow!" She exclaimed. She could hear someone laughing. It sounded like Jin. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Maybe it was just my imagination." She said. "Jin would've laughed if he saw me walk right into a tree. Maybe I was just imagining what it would be like if he were here." She sighed and walked the lonely pathway to school. She entered the school and looked for Hinotama. He was still gone. She went to all of her classes with no look of enthusiasm at all. When third hour had come along, Ling sat at her lonely table. She laid her head on the desk, silently crying to herself. The popular girls had purposely sat next to Ling and comforted her. She didn't pay any attention.  
  
"What's wrong Xiaoyu?" Asked one of the girls. Ling didn't feel like talking, but for the sake of not being rude, she replied,  
  
"Nothing." A low, simple sigh had come out of her mouth. The girls looked at her with concern.  
  
"Come on Xiaoyu, you can tell us. It's ok." Ling was shocked to hear what they had to say. She knew that they just wanted to know about Jin, and that they would tell her anything to get it from her. She didn't look up at them, nor say anything back. Another girl approached Ling from behind and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We're just concerned about you and Jin." Ling felt like she was going to have a heart attack! She was being choked to death with all these lies. She shrugged the girl's hand off of her and looked at the group teary eyed.  
  
"Look, I don't need your pathetic attempts of being nice to me." She said all choked up. One of the girls actually felt sorry for her. She wasn't from the Jin group, but just another wanderer passing by the halls. She stood by the door and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Listen, we just want to know what's wrong? We haven't seen Jin all day today. Besides, by the way you look, it sounds pretty bad." Ling sighed, thinking about what could have happened to Jin. She didn't believe that he was dead. "He didn't-break up with you, did he?" The girl asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"No!" Ling yelled. She stood up and moved herself to the other table. The girl by the doorway saw Ling's anxiety. She shook her head and headed off to her class.  
  
Lunchtime was the most dreadful of all. As Ling walked down the stairs and walked sluggishly to the swing, she sat down thinking about him. All the girls followed her, asking questions, and did not give her a moment of peace. All she wanted was to sit alone and think about Jin, but what would she do afterwards? She couldn't just spend her entire life wondering about Jin. She remembered that she told him that if he had ever left her, she would search the world for him. She laid her body down on the swing and rocked herself back and forth.  
  
"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to sit here alone." She said quietly, almost in a whisper. The girls complied with her request and moved back towards the school. She felt so empty inside. She felt someone put their hands on her shoulder. She didn't want to look to see who it was. She imagined that it was Jin, and that he had come back for her. She sighed a long sigh and slowly turned her head. It was Kanji Matura. Kanji had a crush on Ling ever since she moved to Japan. She smiled weakly at him, and then turned her head. Kanji, next to Jin, was one of the most popular and loved men there were at that school. He sat next to Ling, wrapping his arms around her. She was too depressed to move him away; besides, she liked that feeling, a little.  
  
"Hey, what's a cutie like you doing alone here?" He asked. He had always seen Ling with Jin, and thought that now was the best time to make his move. She looked sheepishly at him and said,  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend or something?" He smirked and came closer to her.  
  
"There are no girls out there that could mean more to me than you." She rolled her eyes and turned her head away.  
  
'What kind of phony pick up line was that?' She said to herself.  
  
"You know," He began drawing nearer to her lips, "If you were to hold twelve roses in your hands and look into a mirror," He whispered in her ear, "You would witness the thirteen most beautiful things in the world." Sure, it was a stupid flirting line; and chances are, she wasn't going to fall for it; but it was the way he said it, that made her want to cry. He could see that in her eyes. He kissed her on the cheek and went closer to her lips. Then, a vision of Jin passed her eyes. It was the time that she had spent with him in the river. The most precious moment he had shared with her. She slowly backed away from Kanji, pushing him off of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said walking back to the school. Kanji still stood silently at the swings. Sure, Ling did like some of the attention she was getting, but all she wanted was some piece and quiet. She stood by the corner of the doorway looking out over the courtyard. "I shouldn't drown myself in such sorrow. It's just not healthy." She slowly got up on her two feet and looked out into the horizon. It was a beautiful orange, yellow color. The sun had given it just the right amount of light to make it look almost heavenly. She took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. She sat on a bench near the main doors. The students were coming back on campus now. Each of them walked in groups or pairs. The school bell rang shortly after. She walked passed couples that were exchanging a kiss before going off into their next class. That hurt. Seeing other people share what she had lost probably hurt her the most. It was a selfish and greedy thought, but she wanted what they had. She shook off her feeling and ran upstairs to her Biology class. She did all of her work in that class and kept entirely focused on the teacher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Today was the beginning of Jin's first Karate lessons. It went well, all except for the forgetting his Mishima style karate. Somehow, during his training, he was always brought back to that. He tried as hard as he could to keep focus. But since it was his first time retraining himself, it was a lot harder than he thought. He was in the middle of performing a double chamber punch and then screwed the whole thing up by performing his lightning upper cut.  
  
"No!" He yelled. He threw his glove on the floor. He couldn't annihilate what had already been engraved in his mind. His teacher, Mr. Usume, had been intrigued by Jin's enthusiasm. He had walked over to Jin to try confronting his fears.  
  
"Listen Jin, you are a strong person. I can see it in the way you fight. But something is holding you back. You seem afraid." Jin crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
"I am not afraid of anything." He said proudly. Mr. Usume had seen a lot of stubborn people, but Jin was quite far the worst. He laughed out loud and sat on the floor across from Jin. He just sat there, staring at him.  
  
"You're a proud young man, stubborn too. You may be the most proud student I have ever had."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jin yelled waving his arm across his chest.  
  
"Sit Jin." Jin sat. "You see, when I was a young boy, my father had taught me how to fight. It was just a game at first. My father had learned karate from a Japanese-American soldier. He in turn, passed the knowledge on to me. I loved it. Everyday, I would come home and begin training. I had no purpose for it, but the feeling that I got was unexplainable. One day, both of my parents were shot and killed by a gang called Silver Bullet. That's when I realized my potential and reason for learning traditional karate." Jin understood what his sensei was telling him. "You have to admit your weakness in order to overcome it." Jin nodded and took his other glove off. "Jin, are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" Mr. Usume asked.  
  
"I can't tell you everything." He said making himself comfortable. Mr. Usume smiled.  
  
"Well then, tell me just what you can." Jin knew that he had to get his feelings out into the open if he wanted to overcome his weakness.  
  
"I once had a beautiful mother whom I loved with all my heart. I lived with her until I was about fifteen, but then the God of fight killed her. I spent four years of my life training with my grandfather to avenge her death. I succeeded, but then my grandfather betrayed me. I trusted him. I put my life in his hands, and for what? For him to go off and try to kill me!" Mr. Usume could see anger in Jin's heart, but that wasn't all he saw. Jin looked out the window of the dojo and saw a group of people walking home. Next, he saw a lonesome girl, in a school uniform with pigtails. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Xiaoyu?" He whispered softly. Jin leaped to his feet and ran by the window. It was a young Australian girl walking home, waiting for her boyfriend. He was tall, muscular and a true gentleman. He brought a beautiful white rose and kissed her cheek. She kissed him back and grabbed his hands as they walked into the street. Jin could feel his heart tearing at him. His eyes suddenly began to hurt, and he felt weak. "Lingy." He whispered longingly. Mr. Usume walked over by Jin and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If I am correct, you still have more to the story." Jin looked at him sadly. His eyes were turning red from the tears he was holding back. "Now remember, you don't 'have' to tell me anything. I just think it's better to get things out in the open." Jin slowly nodded his head and wiped his cheek of a small tear.  
  
"Back in Japan," He started, "I hade a simple, but a lovely relationship going on. At first sight, I knew I loved her. I kept my distance though, I was afraid if we got too close, something bad might happen. After a while, I couldn't keep myself away much longer. She is a very pretty Chinese woman. She is only sixteen, but that doesn't affect me. I love her so much, that I can't stop thinking about her. When my grandfather betrayed me, I left. I left her, lying on the ground. My last words were 'remember me.'" Jin broke into silent tears, which surprised his teacher. He put his arm around Jin's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Jin. You don't have to-" Jin interrupted,  
  
"No. I want to remember her forever. I want to remember all the sweet moments we shared; her passionate kisses, that spellbinding gaze that enthralled my heart and soul, all of it, I want to be reminded of her. One day, I want to take her back-that is-if she is willing to come back to me." Mr. Usume saw his young student for the first time. He knew that Jin had something to look forward to.  
  
"Jin, if you love her as much as you say you do, I am sure she loves you twice as much. I won't let you down, I will train you so that you can accomplish your dream, whatever it may be." He walked towards a backdoor in the dojo and pointed to a relatively small house. "If you would like to, you can stay as long as you'd like with me." Jin gave him a meek smile and rested his head on his arms. He was missing her as much as she had missed him. He wanted so much to be a normal teenager and live a normal life. He sighed and decided to sit in the dark and lonely room for a while.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
School was out and the weather was horrible. The sky was a deep blue and smothered with violet rain clouds. Everyone ran out of the building and into shelter. Some brought umbrellas, just in case, others used their books. Ling stayed by the stairs, as she usually did when she waited for Jin. She stared at the main doors, as if he were going to come out at any minute. Then she would run into his arms and say something like,  
  
"You're late Jinny!" or, "Hey, what took ya so long?" or nothing at all, but stay in his warm clutch. That didn't happen though. She stood there for fifteen minutes longer, waiting for something that was never going to happen. She sighed and let the rain poor down on her head. She turned her back around, facing away from the school, but she did not move. She remembered the last time it rained so hard. Jin had come up to her and gave her his jacket. She snapped out of her little daydream. "But Jin's gone now. He isn't dead, but he has left me. So in a way, he is." She cuddled herself into a ball and wept on the bottom of the stairs. She heard the splash of cars go by, and the sound of raindrops hit the steps. "Jin... Jin....Jin...Jin!" She moaned out his name in the saddest cry anyone has ever heard. She didn't care about being cold or wet anymore. She didn't care if anything had happened to her. For without Jin, she had nothing to live for. She pictured herself having a cold and lonesome death.  
  
She would be at the bottom of these steps, crying the name that she longed for the most. She would stayed there, without moving, watching the world go by. Then she would either die of starvation, or loneliness; whichever came first.  
  
She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head to meet a young woman with short brown hair. Ling wiped her eyes and stared at her.  
  
"Xiaoyu Ling?" Asked the girl. Ling nodded her head.  
  
"Yes." She said wearily.  
  
"Hi. I am Miharu Hirano. My brother, Hinotama Hirano has been missing. I noticed how sad and lonely you were over the loss of a loved one, so I decided to join you. You see, Hinotama disappeared a few days ago. I swore that I would find him, but I have no clues of where to search." She took out her umbrella and used it as a sanctuary. She raised it so that Ling and her would be sheltered. "Ling, I want you to help me look for my brother. I think we could work as a pretty good team." She smiled and nodded. For once, Ling felt quite certain about something. She wasn't completely alone.  
  
"AHHH! Jin!!!" She shouted. It was 3:00A.M, and Ling had just had another nightmare about Jin. It went on like that for days. She would always wake up in the middle of the night calling out his name. Sometimes, she swore that she had seen him. She reached her hand out to the side of her bed, but he was not there. She would note the state that she was in. Was she beginning to become crazy? She remembered the dream.  
  
She was walking in what seemed to be an endless field of flowers. She called out his name, and saw him faintly in the wind. "Jin!" She yelled. He turned around and gave her that charming Kazama smile she loved so much. She ran to catch up with him. "Jin!" She cried. He spread his arms out wide. She ran to jump in his arms, but fell right through. She looked frantically around and saw that he was standing two feet further. The chase went on for the entire dream. She could not get out to him. It was like an endless fight that she could never seem to win.  
  
"Jin..my Jinny, where are you?" She said quietly. She looked out her window to see the brightest star she had ever seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little did she know, Jin was on the roof of the dojo, looking out at the same star in the sky. He was restless. She was on his mind the whole time. Sometimes he couldn't think straight because of her. He reminisced about the day when she sang her song to him. He remembered it as clear as day.  
  
" The light that brought miracles, I have seen it with my own eyes. If dreams could tell me what you wished, I would listen and fly to your heart."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voices are heard, but shadow covers the bodies. Two men are talking.  
  
"Life...so pointless...so incomplete..so utterly pointless." Says the first man. He seems to be a young man, about the age of seventeen or so. The first man still talks, "Once you're born..you begin to die....how pointless is that? They make you think you mean anything, yet everyone falls into line at the snap of the fingers. If only I could corrupt it!" The second man, who is a bit older than the first, talks next.  
  
"So, what does your heart desire? Money? Fame? Love? Or maybe something more, Power perhaps? Well, everything has a price." He says sinisterly. "Just depends on what your willing to pay. But I can give it to you."  
  
"Satan!" Yelled the younger man.  
  
"Satan huh? Pathetic goat man! Only fools beg for power from unseen forces. I am here, physical, corporal, real, beg for power from me!!!" Said the older man.  
  
"You fool! He has the power to-" He was rudely cut off by the older man.  
  
"Power? Satan? You truly are a hell forsaken being. Come with me and I will show you my power. Kazama and Xiaoyu will soon see!!!!"  
  
Kotou: THAT"S IT!!!! It's OVER!!!! Now, The sequel shall commence!!! I still want reviews! So tell me waccha think!!!! 


End file.
